I Dont Believe It!
by ZephryZ
Summary: My take on the AddxEle ship that is currently trending the interwebs! AU with fluff!
1. The Introduction

Hi there! I changed some parts and did further grammar checks and fixed some stuff !

* * *

"ELS! Get your lazy butt off the bed and come down for breakfast!" A beauty with crimson red hair and equally enchanting eyes lifted her head towards the second floor of the apartment as she flipped the eggs.

"Sis, it's too early to be shouting... Could you please keep it down..." a boy sporting similar colored hair began sleepily walking down the staircase.

"I would refrain from shouting, but it's the only way to get any words into that thick skull of yours!" To reinforce that, she lightly rapped her brother on his forehead with her knuckles from her free hand.

"Anyways, I've prepared breakfast. Don't forget to wash up!" She cried, as she did a quick one-two step across the room, grabbing her school bag and hanging up the apron in the process.

"Sis, think fast!" was the curt reply, as a small armband came flying towards her before being followed by a piece of toast.

"Thanks bro! Love ya! See ya!" Said the person with a possible brocon as she rushed out of the door, biting onto the slightly charred edge of the bread while pinning the said armband on her left shoulder.

* * *

TL;DR : Review how you want the next chapter to flow please~ R&R :D


	2. The School Council President?

Hi guys! I'm back! Will be trying to upload more frequently but with shorter chapters to keep interest in the story :D

* * *

"Good morning student council prezzi-elly!" She was ambushed at the school gate by a ball of rolling green fur- no wait, that was hair.

"G-good morning Rena... C-can you please not rub your ahem... generous amount of assets on my arm?" The redhead coughed and blushed slightly.

"Alright Rena, stop bothering her early in the morning. Morning, student council president." A dark skinned boy began peeling the aforementioned ball of hair off her, a ray of sunlight glinting off his prosthetic arm as he did so.

"Thanks and morning to you too Raven, and you can just call me Elesis. We've known each other for a year already now. You call Rena just Rena too, don't you?" She smiled, unknowingly making the row of students behind Raven begin nose-bleeding.

"Understood, Elesis. Now, Rena, get off her... or else." A rather mischievous glint lit up his usually serious eyes as he shot a glance towards the clam on Elesis' arm.

"Eep! Understood! Sorry Elesis! Sorry,sorry, S-O-R-R-Y" she immediately detached herself and began bowing apologetically.

She sighed, but then smiled. _These two are always the same._

When they were still first years, she had been very nervous moving from an all girl's school to a co-ed school. Before she came to school, the only males she talked to were Elsword and her father (Which in her opinion, should not be counted). She had been worrying so much about it that she had bumped into an energetic elf dressed in green and her guardian? She was sure although the boy looked as young as them, he exuded a mature aura.

"Go on, Rena! Apologise to her and stop bumping people around." He stared at the elf.

She smiled to herself about that memory.

"Hey look, it's the student council president. And the treasurer too!" A murmur rung out amongst the crowd, " do you think I will be able to date someone like her?" " impossible, you would have to be as tough as the disciplinary council leader first."

It only took one quick glance of Raven's murderous eyes to silence the crowd. She sighed, things had not gotten better as now she had been associated as an elite of the school and not many of their classmates dared to even speak to her.

"Did you hear that, Elly? They called us pretty!" Rena's eyes lit up and shone brightly, snapping her out of her trance.

"No they didn't," Raven knocked her on the head gently with the base of his wooden sword.

"But... it was implied! " was the reply, as the person in question squatted down and began rubbing her head.

"Although I do admit, Elesis looks rather stunning. I can see why one would want to date her." Raven added oil to the fire.

"That's not fair! You complimented Elly and not me! Favouritism!" Rena puffed up her cheeks, a favourite action of hers when it came to guilt tripping Raven.

"You should try becoming more lady-like first." he sighed, before saying " but, I will also admit that your bubbly personality compliments you." he flashed her one of his rare smiles.

"A forced compliment isn't a real compliment at all!" she continued to throw a temper, oblivious to the amount of effort that Raven had put in to make sure she felt better.

"Shall we go have a look at the first year tryouts?" Raven gave up trying to appease the big baby and turned to Elesis, asking. "Your brother is entering too, if memory serves me correctly."

"I didn't think you would remember, but yes, he is." she raised her eyebrows.

"Well! All the more reason to go!" Rena immediately forgot about her tantrum and dragged both of them towards the school hall.

* * *

BlakithLeo: I believe as a writer, I prefer AddxEve as there is more lore material and background for me to work off on. I prefer to stay true to their nature and this is why I've held off making an AU story for so long x.x HOWEVER, as you can see from my profile. I can jump on any bandwagon and set sail on any ship if i ever want to make a story. :)

Anon: Hi there :D Unfortunately, I'm in the process of reviving and completing all my stories to give some closure to myself and my readers. So I don't think I will be able to upload reaaaaally long chapters T.T I'm sorry

Shirou-kun: WE MEET AGAIN! I always feel that writer-reader relationships are really important. So, I am always feeling the need to involve my readers and make them feel like they have a significant impact on the story. Why watch someone play a game, when you can play the game for yourself right? :)


	3. Hook, Line and Sinker!

Surprise! Unknowingly, I spent the entire day in the zone, writing nothing but this story. SO HERES A THIRD UPDATE MEOWHAHAH

Apparently an entire chunk of my story was not uploaded properly and this chapter seemed a little rushed without it. It's since been fixed and the holes filled now. Enjoy as always! As well as. holy crap 2.1k words in a chapter. DAMNNN

* * *

"Sis!" a single voice pierced through the crowd that fell silent once the red-headed prodigy stepped into the hall.

Whispers and murmurs rippled through the crowd with both staff and students exchanging glances at the crude boy that was nothing like his composed older sister.

"Hey Els! Glad to see that you aren't late as usual." she teased him, outstretching her hand and ruffling his hair.

"You are just in time! I'm headed up soon!" he beamed, flashing a teasing smile. "I wonder if I will be able to break their equipment with my overpowered skills."

"You should go ahead and try." she winked back at him.

"Will Elsword Siegeheart please report to the stage for evaluation. I repeat, applicant number #58 Elsword Siegeheart, please report to the stage ASAP. That is all, thank you."

"It's my turn to shine now! See ya soon, sis!" he looked back as he ran.

"Els! Look o-" she never got to complete her sentence as the boy crashed into a girl donning purple, Elesis sighed and facepalmed.

"Oops! Sorry!" he hurriedly helped the girl with her books before dashing off again.

"That boy is going to be a handful." Raven sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, after all. We are siblings." The redhead laughed gently. "Now, let's see if we can find some seats, shall we?"

~Line Break~

"Unlimited Blade!" the blur of red hair shouted, slicing at the dummy with all his might.

"Kahaha, look at the pathetic fool trying to get a good score." a white-haired boy clung to the shadows as he observed the passing crowd looking at a particular redhead taking her seat at the back of the row. "Who knew that they would begin calling names from the back of the list? I assume that I will be the last. Oh well, I suppose they are saving the best for last." A smirk found itself being plastered onto his face.

The buzzer sounded, signaling that the data sampling was done. 49750 was written on the digital signboard that was shown on the sides of the hall, placing him at the number 1 spot on the list, much to his delight.

As he joined his sister by the sidelines, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Hehe, how was that, Sis? I wasn't able to break the equipment, but being first is a good consolation prize!"

She smiled back tenderly, "looks like all that training paid off huh?"

The rest of the tryouts passed uneventfully, with the mage he had bumped into coming close to beating Elsword's score.

"Aisha huh?" The boy leaned further back into his seat to mask his slight blush.

"Will the last participant, umm.. it just says Add, with no surname written, is there some sort of... no? Ahem.. My apologies, then will Add please report to the stage please?" The voice over the PA system seemed confused.

"Pfft.. Hahaha, what type of name is Add? What's next? Minus?" Elsword immediately burst laughing.

"That's not nice, Els!" Snapped Elesis as the boy in question stepped onto the stage.

To everyone's surprise, he walked up to the dummy and kicked it, then exclaiming loudly " Oh no! That was my best skill!" before signalling to the invigilators that he was done. It was no surprise that with a number in the hundreds, he was nearly at the bottom of the table.

"Well that was an anti climatic ending, right guys?" Elsword turned to see his sister and her companions with straight faces.

"The guy's got some skill." Raven was the first to speak.

"Truly, a scary boy." Even the usually playful Rena was seriously staring at the back of the vanishing shadow.

Understanding that her little brother had not understood the gravity of the situation, she took it upon herself to explain it to him. "He got a low score on purpose. Have a look at his raw score."

The number next to the boy's smirking face read : 666. (1)

"That was definitely no coincidence." she said thoughtfully.

~Line Break~

"Hi there, nice to meet you. My name is Aisha." her amethyst eyes looked straight into his.

For the first time in a long while, Elsword was lost for words.

 _What luck! She is sitting next to me!_

"E..Err. Hi. Elsword." he stammered.

"Yes, I know who you are. Mister Top First-Year and sister of Elesis-senpai, also the same rude boy who made me drop my books and not help pick them up after" she rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

He blinked and finally retrieved his sense from the ditch it had fallen into. "Wait… I did that?"

"Yes. Yes,you did. Now if you would like to shut up, I am trying to read here." she shot him a killer glance and buried herself back in her book.

 _I made a big mistake bumping into her at the tryouts._ He mentally cursed himself for being so carefree at that moment.

~Line Break~

The next few days were spent uneventfully getting orientated around the huge campus.

"I, for one, had no idea that we even needed shuttle buses to get to our various lecture locations." the boy chewed, with driblets of food spraying all over his friends.

"I would appreciate you not coming into any form of contact with my food." Aisha stated simply, moving her tray closer towards the opposite end of the bench the group was sitting at. "Why am I even sitting opposite HIM?" she rolled her eyes and started munching on her carrot sticks.

"Now now, Aisha, Elsword was just trying to liven up the conversation. Right, Elsword?" the blond sitting next to him smiled warmly.

"Yes yes! I agree." The ebonette accompanying him nodded as well, her amber eyes conveying the same kind of warmth.

"Oh hi there, how was orientation?" The passing crimson maiden stopped in her tracks, upon noticing her brother mixed amongst the freshies.

"Afternoon, student council president!" the rest of them immediately became stiff, while the only other redhead replied a quick "Hey sis. What's up?" before being smacked behind the head by Aisha.

"Haha guys, it's fine. I'm a student here, just like you guys. Call me Elesis. Or even Elly if you so wish it." she winked playfully.

"Now now, Elly! No flirting with the juniors without me!" the green elf popped up from behind her and began massaging her chest. "Yup! Nothing beats the feel of Elesis in the morning!"

'K-Kya! I-It's not even morning, R-Rena. P-Please stop!" the erotic scene began playing out with Rena groping at Elesis' chest, to the point where some of the males in the canteen began to spout nosebleeds.

This was not to be however, as down came the wooden sword of justice, stopping Rena in her tracks and subduing her.

"Rena, I believe I warned you not to do that before we arrived." said its stone faced owner.

"S-sorry Raven! Please let me go! HAAALPPP!" as the elf ran for cover.

"I apologise for the trouble she caused." he quickly bowed, before giving chase yelling "Get back here, Rena! Suffer your punishment!"

"Haha… They sure are cute, aren't they?" Pink still clung to her cheeks as she coughed to grab their attention. "Mind if I join you guys for lunch? It seems my escorts are going to be busy for the rest of lunch." she pulled a chair and sat facing them all.

"Are they always like this?" piped up Ara, slightly concerned at the fact that Raven was currently holding Rena in a stranglehold.

"Well, it may not look like it, but Raven had always had a soft side for Rena. He is only this lively when she is around, you see. They have known each other for a long time too. I sometimes like to secretly think that they are in a secret underground relationship." She laughed as Raven tied Rena's hands in a cow hitch behind her back.

"So is there any one that you have your eyes on then, Elesis-senpai?" Aisha pricked up her eyes and questioned her.

"A-ah!? Er-erm. I don't think so?" she coughed softly, astounded at the question that came out of the left field, and smiled. "I'm way too busy looking after my brother after school anyways. I wouldn't have time to cultivate such a relationship." She reached over and ruffled the said brother's hair.

"You say it like it is a burden!" Elsword pouted, staring at his sister while he enjoyed the head scratch.

"Is that... that thing called incest?" A big question mark appeared over the ditzy spearwoman.

"Wha? No!" the siblings said in unison.

"That flustered expression is not really helping..." Chung sweatdropped.

"So… Umm who here is excited for the pairings next week?" she desperately tried to change the subject.

"What pairings?" the group turned to her questioningly.

"Wait, you guys don't know yet?" she raised her eyebrows. "Well, I suppose now that I've let the cat out of the bag, I have to spill the beans huh? Most of you know how this school works right? The student body is split into two different factions, the Knights and the Support factions."

"Right, with front line duty to the former and quality research and smith training to the latter." Chung nodded.

"Yes, correct. Well, starting from now on, the principal has decided it would be better to pair talented individuals from the two factions with each other, and will be holding tryouts for them on a Friday evening. Everyone is free to join in and as it is being held during class, appropriate excuse slips have already been prepared."

"Oh, so that's why we haven't seen that Minus boy around since the opening of school. Is he a member of the support faction?" Elsword suddenly recalled the white-haired boy.

"That is correct, it seems he is the top of the entire cohort in terms of theory, but as shown by the tryouts, his practical skills leave something to be desired for." The reply left Elesis' lips even before she realised it.

"Ooh Sis, are you, like, his stalker or something?" Elsword smirked.

"N-No! I'm just slightly interested in him. Something tells me that he is something more than what he appears to be." The slight embarrassment was overshadowed by the worried look that now manifested itself onto her beautiful features.

 _Now's the time. I can show off to both my sister and Aisha. Killing two birds with one stone! Teehee._

"Well, I don't think he is any threat at all!" Elsword stood up, and spoke loudly. If he were to stand in my way, I will take him on! And show you that he is not even worthy to stay in the same school as you, Sis!"

"Keke, is that so?" an edgy voice came from behind them. "So you wouldn't mind if we had a wager duel right now, do you?" The boy's left eye glowed in anticipation.

"Pfft, you don't even deserve to be in a duel against me." Elsword challenged the stare with a smirk of his own.

"But, if you win, you can wish for me to be expelled. And that would be the end of your troubles." The boy continued. _Well, the bait has been set, now..._

'Well then, consider your duel challenge accepted!" The crimson red eyes were now fired up.

Add grinned. _Hook, line and sinker. He is making this too easy._ "However, you would have to bet something of even more importance to you, as your ranking is way higher than mine."

"Well, then name what do you want from me." Elsword grinned, "It's not like I will be giving it to you anyways."

"Well then," he took slow deliberate steps towards the table. "I want…"

"Her." He wrapped his arm around Elesis' waist, and gave a grin devilish enough to rule the entirety of the demon underworld.

(1): In case you guys didnt know. 666 is the number of the beast, a devilish creature.

* * *

Shirou-kun: YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED :D


	4. That Escalated Quickly!

OH GAWD I CANT STAHP! SUMEONE CALL FER HALP! HALLLPP! (Also in need of beta readers so i can randomly upload more stuff at once :D)

Edit: Well, nothing much i can do about this chapter.

* * *

"E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The entire group except Ara (who was shocked into silence) screamed out loud.

"N-NO!" Elsword was the first to snap out of his stupor.

"Oh, but you already agreed to duel me, isn't that so?" He turned and leaned his head on Elesis' shoulder while replying in a sing-song tone, balancing his weight on the arm of the chair.

"E-Erm, p-please get off me!" The girl's face began to turn the same colour as her hair, not used to the sudden contact of having a boy besides her family getting so touchy-feely with her.

"Fine, I will oblige." he grinned, and hopped off.

"What if we decide to call off the duel, after all, you have no proof." Aisha now entered the fray, outraged at the trickery.

"Well, our dearest student council prez would then need to lie. And that wouldn't be very befitting of someone of her stature, would it?" he turned and faced her, shrugging his shoulders loosely.

"Hah! But you also have no proof to state if she was." Elsword began to bombard him too.

"Au contraire, mon frère"(1) He pulled out a rectangular shaped object from his pocket, and pressed a button on it.

In it, was the digital voices of the past few minutes.

"A digital recorder, I devised it myself. Handy, don't you think?"

'Grrr…" Elsword was unable to come up with a good response.

"So… Mister... (Add.) Ah thank you. When and where will the duel be held?" Chung finally spoke out after being quiet.

"Ah, finally. Someone who understands the situation. Seiker was it? I see potential in you. I will see him at the stadium at 3pm later." he shook the blond's hand firmly, grinning.

"What about the registration and the teacher that's supposed to be supervising?" Elesis immediately cut in. "Don't we need to apply and get permission for those things?"

"Already taken care of, as for the papers, I just need this, don't I?" He raised the recorder once more.

"AHA!" Aisha snatched it out of his open hand, dropping it on the floor and crushing it with one firm stamp. "There!"

"Great job, Aisha!" Elsword hugged her in happiness, "Thanks! I love you lots!"

"W-What are y-you saying?!" the mage now struggling to peel the swordsman off her.

"Well played, I must say. Unfortunately for you… It has all been accounted for within my margins for error.." he pulled out a holographic screen from seemingly nowhere and pressed a circle.

" _ **So you wouldn't mind if we had a wager duel right now, do you?"**_

" _ **Pfft, you don't even deserve to be in a duel against me."**_

" _ **But, if you win, you can wish for me to be expelled. And that would be the end of your troubles."**_

' _ **Well then, consider your duel challenge accepted!"**_

The PA system squeaked to life and now played back the conversation.

"You just made life a whole lot harder for you, and you have that purple brat to thank. See you later." He turned and walked off, raising one hand.

No one was able to speak due to the shock of getting tactically outplayed by a single boy.

A moment later, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! YOU WANT ELESIS?!" Ara finally screamed.

Everyone facepalmed. (I'm sure you understand)

~Line Break~

"Are you all prepared, Els?" his sister checked him for any pre-duel injuries while walking to the hall. It seemed that the news had spread like wildfire, and even the shuttle bus stops were so filled with students heading to the hall that the group had to walk the entire way.

"Yeah sis. I'm sorry for having to involve you like this." he glumly said. "But! I will win the duel to save you from him." He began to feel fired up once more.

"That's the Els I know." She smiled, "I have faith in you."

"It feels like we are walking into a trap." Raven passed another comment. "Events transpired too quickly and fell into place way too easily."

"I don't want my Elly to be stolen from meeee..." Rena sniffled and latched on to the redhead's left arm.

"You are saying like I have already lost the battle!" Elsword turned and faced the elf, baring his fangs.

"To be perfectly blunt, I don't think you stand a choice against him." Rena let go, and bared her fangs back at him with open hostility. "It's your fault for being so rash anyway."

"Let's not fight now, okay?" Chung approached them.

"NO!" they shouted in unison at the blond, causing him to curl back in terror.

"That boy… He is a bad omen, I can feel it." Ara nodded her head. "Eun warns you not to make the mistake of underestimating him, Elsword."

~Line Break~

"Ah there you are, I suppose I should have assumed that you would have come early with your friends instead of being late by yourself. No matter, we can just skip ahead to the main event then." the boy jumped off his seat to land on the ground in front of them.

"You wore a short skirt just for me to peek? You are such a tease, Darling~" he turned his attention to Elesis, with a false sweetness that sent a chill down everyone's spine.

"K-Kya!" she pulled at her skirt in horror only to find that she was wearing shorts instead. _Phew… I thought…_ She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just you watch. I will make you pay for that." Elsword gritted his teeth and spoke with uncharacteristic venom in his voice.

"You have 15 minutes for battle prep. Down the hallway, 2 door from the left, Room 2C." A muscled teacher introduced himself as Banthus and ushered them away from each other, anxious not to start a premature fight.

~Line Break~

He entered the platform he was designated. It seemed to be powered by some kind of lever mechanism at the far side. He whispered to himself. "Dynamos,boot up." Feeling a spark of electricity running along his belt and the slight vibration of the machines that clung to it, he felt assured. Nobody could get in the way of his plan now.

He felt himself being lifted up to reveal a woodland themed arena. _The virtual reality system here is state of the art. So this is the power of magic technology._ He smiled as he looked at his surroundings. He made a mental note to try to replicate such technology in the future and implement it into his dynamos.

"Hey you! Your opponent is standing right here." His soon-to-be victim pointed his sword menacingly at him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

The stage lights grew brighter as the background light began to dim. The giant holographic screens flickered to life, showing bold numbers typed out in gold.

 **5...**

 **4...**

 _The time has come, the time to regain control of my destiny._

 **3...**

 **2...**

 _The wheels of destiny have been set into motion!_

 **1…**

The buzzer sounded.

 _The laws of this world… I will be the one to decide them! Kekeke!_

~Line Break~

He saw the redhead curl up. _Biomechanics with the body acting like a spring. Interesting._

"Assault Slash!" Elsword dashed towards the mechanic, attempting to end the duel quickly with a piercing stab.

"Kahahaha! Pathetic! Weak! Utterly pathetic!" his opponent only laughed as his lithe frame twisted from side to side to dodge the already predicted move.

"Why. Dont. You. Stay. Still! Fatal Fury!" he began slashing away to no avail at his target with his sword.

"Is that all you have?" The boy became a blur of white and embedded his foot into the other's stomach, forcing him to the ground.

"How do you feel, now that your sister is about to suffer for your incompetence?" Add asked, unable to hold back the grin that was now plastered on his face as he got closer and squatted in front of him.

"Got you! Sword Wave!" his left leg pushing itself to the ground and lending power to his jump, sending a circular wave of energy towards the albino male.

"Ooh, feisty are you." he deftly dodged the wave by doing the same and pushing off with his opposite leg, with the initial energy wave only clipping off a stray piece of hair from his head. "Thanks for the cut! Been meaning to get rid of that for a while now!" he took out a comb from his pocket and unhurriedly combed at his hair.

"Grr… MEGA SLASH!" Elsword charged up his sword attacked again.

"Pfft. Phase Shift."

The attack did not connect, instead impaling the sword into the ground where Add was but a moment ago. "

"I suppose I should end this now. After all, my prize is currently waiting for me." He raised his head and gave a seductive wink to a certain other redhead sitting in the audience, whom unbeknownst to anyone else, blushed and sat further back into her chair to hide her embarrassment.

"A.. Awakening!" Elsword lost himself to his rage.

"This has gone on long enough. Dynamos!" he raised his hand, as metallic pieces from his belt gathered around him in a storm of purple lightning.

"Take this! Unlimited Blade!"

"Time to put you in isolation! Particle Prism!" he called out, as his dynamos rapidly formed triangles and trapped the swordsman inside the prison, leaving him helpless.

The red head furiously slashed at his prison like a rat caught in a trap.

"Now... You will understand the meaning of true power… " He laughed maniacally, his left eye pulsating rapidly as purple sparks ran down his right arm. "Particle… Accel!" Cocked like a slingshot, his arm pushed forward, sending a wave of lightning with it.

The following roar from the crowd drowned out the cries of the group, that had watched the ensuing battle come to an abrupt end at the hands of Add in one fell swoop.

"Pfft... Pathetic. Be glad I decided to be nice today and spare your life." He poked the paralyzed boy with his shoe before signalling for the medics.

~Line Break~

Even though she was used to being on stage, this time was different. After all, she was no longer the presenter, but the present which was about to being handed over to a person she barely knew in front of the school. Brilliant lights greeted her as she stumbled waveringly into the arena.

The words "I told you" was written all over his smirk.

She blushed and thought to herself, _What have I gotten myself into._ _Sigh._ Before tripping and bracing herself to fall. Except, she never felt the impact.

She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with her new owner, "I do suppose now, you can officially say, you have fallen for me."(I can't help but put this in. I apologise. I always wanted to say something like that.) His smirk mutated into a cheshire cat smile.

"K-Kya! I'm sorry!" she immediately got up and dusted herself.

"No problem." he got down on one knee and lifted her hand, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. "My lady."

* * *

Shirou-kun : that was fast. you are such a stalker xD Also check your PMs :3


	5. A Home Visit?

hi guys! I'm back with another update :D

Appeal to anyone who is enjoying this so far (I have no friends that ship Addele so.. i need beta readers for this story :D halp meh plez, updates come faster this way too)

* * *

"Sigh, why do I get so flustered when something like that happens..." Elesis sat at the table, picking at her food in an uncommitted manner as she recounted the events that transpired in the afternoon.

As Elsword was still resting off the bruises as well as suffering from withdrawal symptoms, she had just ordered takeout for one.

"Well, that's because you are in actual fact, a really shy and masochistic person." A laugh sounded out from behind her.

She reached out for her sword, but instead finding a floating drone that had intercepted her hand, leading it into the pale white hand of its owner. "Good evening, darling" He smiled.

"K-Ky-mmmmhhmm!" Her half scream was muffled by the sound of Add's glove covering her mouth.

"Calm down, woman. It's just me." He held her in that position until she finally calmed down enough for him to let go.

As Add made himself comfortable on the chair in front of her, she spoke " Why are you here? More importantly, how? "

"Why, what a cold hearted thing to ask someone who came all this way just to see you..." He flashed her an enigmatic smile.

"But if you must know, I've come to discuss the terms and conditions of ownership." He continued, breaking into a grin.

"Oh? And what would they be?" She eyed him suspiciously, he had simply vanished after that, not offering any solution.

"We can discuss it over dinner. Since you apparently seem not to have touched anything, it can be left for the brat." He commented, looking at the mess inside the box of Chinese food. "Come on, it's my treat." He motioned for his dynamos to wrap up the box and put it in the fridge as he got up.

 _So he actually can be nice._ She smiled to herself, maybe there is hope for him after all.

"What are you getting all happy and smiling about?" He narrowed his eyes, getting up to leave. " I will wait for you for no more than 10 minutes to get changed. There's no way in hell you are heading out like that." He smirked.

She felt his gaze undressing her in his mind, until she looked at what she was wearing or rather, what she wasn't wearing.

"K-KYAAAHHHH!" Was the resounding scream that made Add close the door on reflex.

~Line Break~

She looked at herself in the mirror, doing a quick twirl as she examined her outfit. A plain red dress was more than enough, right? She would look presentable at the very least.

"Gosh, why am I putting in so much effort to look nice for him." She stood in her underwear in front of her full length mirror, comparing her dress to various others.

"Could it be actually because you have actually fallen for me?." he casually mentioned, one could almost see the smirk on his lips.

"K-Kya! D-Don't come in! Pervert!" She sunk to floor and threw a hanger at the source of the sound, only to hear the sound of it bouncing off something metallic.

She opened an eye and found a dynamo hovering near the door, displaying a hologram of the albino frowning. "Your 10 minutes are up, hurry up, I'm getting hungry too."

"T-Then don't look!" she shouted at the object.

He sighed, "Fortunately for you, my dynamos are unable to record visual data. I won't be able to see anything. Purely just audio. Do you really think if I had sight, I wouldn't have avoided that hanger you threw at me?"

"True, but how did you know it was a hanger and not anything else." she eyed the hologram suspiciously.

"It was an educated guess. What else would you be able to throw at me that is related to clothes?" The figure shrugged, before disappearing back into the machine and floating towards the slightly ajar door. "Now hurry up, or I'm leaving you behind."

As he paced outside, he retrieved his dynamo and was scrolling through its data. "Ooh, that one's a good one" He smiled to himself as he expanded the picture and saved it before deleting the rest.

* * *

Shirou-kun : I don't know either. Let's just see where my imagination and creativity take this story. It might end up to be a flop too, i don't know. But for now, enjoy this really quick update. xD


	6. Stress Relief

hi. no brakes on the update train here :D

Another short update since I was done with the edit. Hopefully there are no more mistakes T.T I'm thinking of making this a MMxGM. What do you guys think? :D (I don't think anyone bothers to read the author's notes anymore)

* * *

As they walked towards the bus stop, various students recognised them, either calling out to Elesis, or avoiding them entirely due to the piercing purple gaze of Add.

She stuck her head further into her scarf, autumn had just begun and the winds was becoming chilly. "I feel so many eyes on me right now… This is so embarrassing…" she muttered, eyes darting about to avoid the stares of passersby.

"Tch." He pulled up his hoodie over his head and speeding up in front of her, so much so that she was struggling to keep up.

"Are you okay?" she began to grow concerned.

"It's embarrassing to be seen in public with me, right? I will go ahead, you can pretend not to know me, while still being led. It's a win-win situation." he said, stopping for a moment to stare holes into her, before starting at a more manageable pace.

"I-I didn't mean it like that…" she whispered.

"Your thoughts betray you." He simply stated as they rounded the corner.

"Hey, don't you think that girl's really pretty?" "Yeah, but what is she doing with an idiot like him?" "I don't know. Maybe he's just really rich and she's milking him for his cash!" "Right, right! He does seem like that type of guy!" whispered the crowd of thugs that were gathering in an alleyway.

Add balled up his fhands into fists before whispering a command to his dynamos, with one separating from his belt and coming to rest softly on Elesis' shoulder, flickering the holographic heads up display in front of her.

"Go on ahead. It will guide you there." he spoke in short statements, with his back facing him.

"B-But…"

"I said. Go." he turned to face her. His eyes could no longer contain the pure hatred so powerful, that like a fire, it threatened to consume all that it touched.

Faced against that, she could only nod wordlessly and follow the directions that the machine was now giving her.

After he had made sure that she was out of earshot, he turned the hooligans and smiled viciously. "You little kids picked the wrong person to insult. Oh, don't mind me. I'm just letting off some steam… Keke..." He took a step, then two, then three, all the while his left eye pulsated, thirsty for blood.

"Ka..hahahaha!" He drew an imaginary circle at them, as his mind grew blank and he gave in to the madness and rage that had long awaited for the chance to consume him.

"Now die! MIND BREAK! MIND BREAK! MIND BREAK! KAHAHAHA"

* * *

EmiyaKiritsugu1995: Hi there! :D I'm not so sure, but I'm glad you are enjoying the story!


	7. A Taste Of His Insanity

HI! I'm back! Here's a little more backstory rather than the continuation. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **As he walked through the empty darkness, he found himself staring at a mirror. A little boy smiled back at him from behind the piece of glass, "Come!"**

"I'm sorry. There's nothing that can be done to help rectify your son's eye problem. I'm afraid it is due to his albinism." The doctor patted the man on the back comfortingly, then turned to the boy in question. "Hey there, little tyke. The doctor is going to give you this magic headwear that will make your troubles go away!"

"Really? Daddy! The doctor said this is magic!" the boy smiled naively, as he put on the eyepatch over his left eye, as his father ruffled the snow-white hairs on his head.

 **This place… It can't be...**

"Hey Mummy! I don't like the people at my school! They keep calling me 'The White Cyclops'!" the same little boy, although slightly older, was crying as he sat on the porch of the mansion.

"Now now, Adam. Please don't cry, it will all be okay." The older woman knelt down beside him, her silky white hair falling in curls around her slim frame.

"Yeah, Adam! Stand back up! Your older sis'll back you up anyday anytime!" A girl slung her arm around the little boy's shoulder.

"S-sis? Will you teach me? How to fight?" he sniffled.

"Of course! We will take down those bullies together! The duo super team! If you promise to be strong and never cry again!" She beamed at him.

"A-Alright!" he sniffled, "I promise! I will never cry again!"

 **And that was what I did. I trained not to be reliant on my left eye, to be strong. To show the world that I could and would surpass them.**

"Adam… Do you trust your father?" the man sat the boy on his lap one day, as they looked up at the stars.

"Yes! With my life! I will protect everyone!" he smiled and made a "V" sign with his fingers.

"What if you could have your sight back?" his father confronted him.

"Then I would be twice as strong! I could protect twice as many as everybody!" the boy replied.

"Even if it meant throwing away a part of what makes you human? For example… The part where you cry when you feel sad? "

"It is totally fine! I promised Sis that I would never cry again!" he beamed at his father.

"Good good. Okay little tyke. It's time for bed." the man leaned back on his rocking chair and patted the boy on his shoulder.

 **Back then, I had no idea of how my words would shape the future… If I had chosen differently...**

He woke up with his head in a bandage and his father sitting beside him reading the paper.

"D..Daddy?" he stirred, reaching out to the figure.

"Adam! You're awake! Can you read this for Daddy?" he pointed to the miniscule typing on his paper as he covered the boy's right eye

"Daddy, but it's so.. In today's news, men claim to have found gold in an abandoned mine." he found himself reading it aloud.

"H-Hooray! It worked! The nasod experiment worked!" he hugged the boy in glee.

 **It was the first time I ever used this left eye of mine… To read a simple newspaper… That was all I wanted, to be able to see like others did.**

The night sky was painted a bright orange, as flames licked the walls of the mansion.

 **No! Nononono! Stop! Not anymore!**

The boy's pure white hair was smudged with ash from the fire, as he stood beside the figure of a woman.

His mother hugged her son for the last time, as her bloody face smiled warmly. "Now… Now.. Adam.. It will all be okay… I'm glad to see you safe and sound… Go find Daddy… Mummy will be here waiting for you."

 **MOTHER! No! PLEASE NOT ANYMORE!**

"Trust your father! Take this and run! Run far away!" the man gripped his son by the shoulders and entrusting him with a small hard drive.

The sound of clicking armor grew ever closer.

"Now go!" the man gripped his sword and dashed through the door. "I love you, son. Don't let me down!"

 **FATHER! I COULD HAVE… I WOULD HAVE…**

"Adam! Run!" the older sibling deflected the attacker's sword headed for her dearest brother.

"But you! I can fight too!"

"Protecting it comes first!" she parried once again and dug her sword deep into the man's chest.

"We can do it together!"

"Don't worry! I will find you after I'm done here! Now run to the safe zone!"

"Then see you soon!"

"Yup! See ya soon, kiddo!"

 **No, sister. We would never meet again, forever. I never got to even say my goodbyes to anyone.**

 **Even then, I never cried. Through all that. I never cried. I no longer understood how it felt to be sad. That particular emotion never existed from that point onwards. All I felt… was pain and anger.**

* * *

Anon: Hi there! I'm glad you are enjoying it. I'm actually REALLLLYYY relieved someone was able to pick up on that. I was getting worried that I was not hinting enough, or doing a really bad job at it T.T

Emiya : I'm not sure. Maybe there's a chance I will use BH for another story. I think MMxGM would kinda fit it x.x


	8. A Special Story

_Hey :D_ Back with another update, did the last one bore you? I'm sorry T.T I just want to ask a quick question. What animal do you think Elesis resembles the most? :O leave it as a review or something :D i want to see what you guys think

* * *

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

He was dripping wet when he finally entered the family restaurant. A storm had appeared over the horizon halfway through his rampage and he hadn't had the time to seek shelter before it started to pour. He was, however, mostly glad that it did happen, for the rain had managed to wash off most of the more obvious blood stains that were left on his gloves and jacket. It would both make him less conspicuous and would also be easier to clean later when he returned to the lab.

"Oh, Add sir!" a familiar waitress stuck her head from the staff room and shouted across to him, as the door chimed when he opened it. "Table for one, with the usual again sir? Towel for you?"

He flashed her a genuine smile and graciously accepted the piece of cloth. "Thanks, Ariel. I've a date today. Is she here yet? Red hair, beauty, looking a little lost and is a total air-head. About this tall, with a chest reaching around here." he quickly rattled off some descriptions, moving his hands to exaggerate the approximate chest dimensions of his companion as he dried his hair.

"My bust is not THAT small, you know! " Elesis shouted at him, from a window table at the edge of the restaurant, before realising she was attracting the stares of the other customers. "S-sorry!" She looked down, feeling even more embarrassed than when she had stood up.

He was led to the table before picking up a menu from the table and sat down,chuckling to himself. "I'm sure you had lots of time to decide what you want. Tell me."

She rifled through the menu listlessly.

"What's up? You shouted at me when I entered. You should be fine." he put down the menu and looked at her.

"Are you okay now? What did you do to those thugs?" It seems that she had seen the faint blood stains on the gloves he had purposely taken off and was hastily being washed by Ariel.

He turned to look out the window to avoid her gaze. She could feel the boy tense up, before taking a huge breath.

"I merely chased them away. Now if you don't mind." he lied through his teeth, picking his words delicately before beckoning Ariel over to signal the end of the conversation. "Two of the usual. Oh, and hot chocolate for me and chamomile tea for the lady. Thanks."

"Sure thing, Add sir~ Coming right up." came her singsong voice before the waitress disappeared into the kitchen.

"How did you know I wanted that tea?" she sat up, astonished he had ordered what she had been eyeing previously.

"I merely read your mind." he grinned. "A quick hint : You're like a puppy, your eyes light up when you find something interesting. Too, too easy to read."

"Y-you sure know the people here well, don't you." she commented, anxious to stop his beratement.

"What makes you say that?" He said, as he extended a hand towards the dynamo that had been resting on her shoulder and retrieved it. It was coincidentally why the waitress had given her priority over the rest of the customers and ushered her into a table before anyone else.

"This is the first time I have heard you being polite to someone." she looked at the smiling waitress, that was in the middle of taking another table's orders. "Are you into those types of girls? What was it… Maid fetish?"

"My my, aren't you a jealous one." he raised his eyebrow.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that! W-Well… I-I was just speculating! It's not like I'm interested in you or anything." she finally realized what she had implied and started stammering again.

"Kahaha, you are amusing, at least." he laughed, and looked straight into her eyes. "But, I'm not interested in her. You see, she was the first person to dare to approach me. As such, I have somewhat of a respect for her." His piercing purple pupils dilated and, for but an instance, sadness flickered across his face before it was again masked by his arrogant personality. "I would rather like to have you though." He lifted her hand and kissed it again.

"W-What are you saying! Y-you don't even like me. I don't know why you even want me in the first place." she huffed in embarrassment, pulling back.

"Well, you don't know that. Do you?" he gave her another one of his enigmatic smiles.

"While we are waiting for our food, are you in the mood for a story?" he spoke again, smiling uncharacteristically at her.

"What kind of story?" She was slightly creeped out at the fact the boy was smiling so innocently at her.

"Just something I dreamed up. I've been dying to tell someone about it." his smile did not fade.

"Well, I suppose you could." She could feel something nagging at the back of her mind, it screamed danger.

"Well then. One day, a duke of a fantasy castle far far away visited a corner of his land as part of his ongoing relations with the nobles there." he set his dynamo on the table and it showed a holographic image of such a fantasy castle.

"As such, he fell in love with a beautiful commoner and decided to live there." A smiling man popped onto the screen followed by a lady with flowing white hair.

"Soon, the couple had two children. Much like your household, with an older sister and a younger brother." At his words, two smiling children appeared at the side of their parents.

It was then when Add's face turned grim.

"However, their happiness was not to last. For they had found out that the boy had suffered a genetic abnormality." the screen turned black and showed the same little boy kneeling on the floor and crying.

"The best doctors from around was unable to save him. Until he was approached by one such doctor, who specialised in certain... augmentations." the screen flickered, showing the boy smiling as he sat next to someone in a lab coat.

"Anxious to save his son from his curse, the duke dabbled in ancient technology, hoping that it would bring hope to his plan. It did. He stumbled onto some ruins close to where the town was, and inside was a Lost Code. A fabled piece of technology that was thought to have been left by the very first scientists." The scenery changed once again, to a deep cave, where a stone glowed a piercing violet.

"Finally finding what he was looking for, he helped the good doctor implant the code into the boy's brain, correcting the defect at a cost. He no longer felt certain emotions. Sadness, above all." A boy was smiling, as he clutched at his left eye.

"Unfortunately, he was too young to control it. And the Code rebelled against him, occasionally forcing itself onto his mind and taking him over. He would frequently snap out of the trance halfway through the strangling of a maid or two. Sometimes, it was already too late to save them." A picture of a lifeless body on a kitchen floor came into view.

"The locals got scared, and feared the boy and his power would one day grow too strong. Under the guise of an uprising against a corrupt duke, they attacked at night. Slaughtering everyone in the household, royalty and servants alike. Except for one, the boy who hosted the rogue Lost Code."

She had remembered something from her memories. She had heard a story like this before, of her great-great grandfather riding into battle and usurping the local corrupt noble. It was because of his leadership, that his family had since on prospered even till now.

"The fool who had led the peasants into battle claimed the title of nobility for himself, making sure that everyone vying for it was quickly silenced."

"What of the boy?" she couldn't help but ask.

"He wandered off into the night. They searched for 3 days and 3 nights but not a peep was heard from him or his family about his whereabouts." He ended his grim tale by leaning back on the seat.

"That was a rather... depressing tale." she searched for a more delicate term.

"It is, is it not?" he closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

"That boy... It couldn't have been you, could it?" she ventured forth through the elephant in the room.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?"

She was opened her mouth and was about to reply when Ariel interrupted.

"Here you go! Two plates of curry rice, hot chocolate and chamomile tea." said the waitress, obliviously beaming.

"Right. Food." he ended the conversation, leaving the girl to follow suit and eat in silence.

* * *

Emiya: Well, hopefully i made the right choice.


	9. That Was A W-WHAT?

Hey there guys! I've edited most parts of the story. I hope I did a better job than the first time around :D Thanks for bearing with me~

TL:DR **REREAD THE ENTIRE STORY CAUSE I CHANGED SOME THINGS**

* * *

"Don't your parents ever cook for you?" The rain had died down to a drizzle, and the pair of them were now travelling back to the Siegheart home under an umbrella that had been borrowed from Ariel.

"Enjoy your lovey-dovey time, Add sir and Elesis mistress~" her eyes had flashed in glee.

"I live alone. My parents... live far away. I'm a transfer student." He chose his words carefully, dancing around the subject with vague words.

"Then where do you live?" she couldn't recall whether the school had dorms.

"Hmm... That's a good question. How about your room?" he offered, smirking when the beauty began to blush and panic.

"W-why my r-room? T-there are other rooms in the house with m-more space!" she stammered and tried to cover her blush with her scarf.

"So you agree to my staying at your place? That took less resistance than I had expected." he raised an eyebrow at her.

"N-No! I-I didn't mean it like that!" she fumbled for the right words.

"Kahaha!" he laughed heartily.

'W-What are you laughing about!" she puffed up her cheeks.

"I live in my lab. Science is love, science is life." he smirked, holding up his dynamos.

"You have a lab all to yourself? Wow, I would to see it one day."

"Maybe one day you might have the privilege to. But, it's time for me to take my leave. It has been an interesting night to say the least, I'm looking forward to tomorrow." he flashed her another one of his trademark smirks as they had arrived at the porch of the house.

"A-alright. See you tomorrow." She bowed out of courtesy. "Thanks for the dinner."

"Pfft." He waved it away, as he walked ahead and rounded the corner, disappearing from view.

She watched him turn the corner before turning the key and opening the...

"SIS! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR PHONE! WHERE DID YOU GO?" She was met with a bundle of red hair the moment the key turned in the lock as the boy burst out from behind the door.

"I just went out for dinner with Add." She smiled, before patting him on the head reassuringly.

"Did he do anything to you? Did he touch you inappropriately? I swear! One day, I will get him back!" He tightened his grip on his sister's shoulders and shook them.

"Geez Els, any more and I would think you have a siscon. " she teased, "but no, on the contrary, he was quite the gentleman."

"I was so worried that you went on a date with him this late in the night. I was so hungry too." his stomach rumbled in agreement.

She went still for a moment.

"Sis? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Elsword stuck a hand on her forehead. " You are burning up! Look, your face is all red too!"

"W-wait... t-that w-was a-a DATE?!" Was all she could muster before she fainted out of embarrassment.

"Sis? Sis! SSSSIIIIIIIISSSSSS!" (Just going to put this MGS easter egg here *coughs*)

Unbeknownst to the Siegheart siblings, the figure that had been sitting on their roof listening in to their conversation laughed to himself before whispering "Phase Shift".

* * *

Guest: Well, MM doesnt have poor interest. He deems most things unimportant when it does not play a part in his plans. But right now, Elesis is a big part of it, he has to allocate attention to her. Which kind of explains why he complains but still helps her regardless. (That and ahem some secret reasons i shall not say)

Mocha34345: Yup! Hopefully, by slowing down everything, it won't seem so rushed anymore!

Emiya : I like to take constructive feedback. And I do agree with my flaws, so it's fine :D

Shirou/Yoshida : STAHP CHANGING UR NAME U LIL! *ahem* i apologize for that. Thanks a lot for the beta reading help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the newer parts of the story!

ButterforyourSELF: It isn't T.T MMxGM! My two favourite characters, so i'm slightly biased for them actually (secretly/not so secretly). If you want more, you could always help me with brainstorming for more fluff material and story!

 **To everyone: Thanks for reading!**


	10. Her Request

Brand new day, a brand new chapter! How's the story so far? Is it too slow now? Too much filler? Do R&R and let me know! :D

* * *

She had spent the entire day holed up in the library, looking for any historical records dating back to that time. However, the only reward for such an intense search was a severe backache and a craving for chamomile tea.

She stretched, deciding to give up for the day. "Maybe I should go back to Ariel's diner." she wondered aloud, recalling the excellent hot drink.

It was only when she heard the chiming of the bells that she realised she had already entered the establishment. To her surprise, a certain albino was behind the counter absorbed in one of his holographic screens.

"Eheh, you see, Elesis mistress. One of our pressure cookers broke down and I was complaining about it to Add sir, you see." she sweatdropped when asked about it. "and he sort of barged in."

"Ariel. I need a wrench. And a rag too. When was the last time you cleaned the damn thing? I don't want to have to come down again to fix it for you!" what sounded like Add shouted, prompting Ariel to bow gracefully and leave her to her own devices before disappearing into the staff area.

 _Add? Helping someone?_ She thought to herself, interest piqued.

She stuck her head behind the counter apprehensively. Upon confirmation that no one was paying attention to her, she slowly snuck behind Add, who was too busy doing repairs to notice.

"Wrench." he extended a greasy hand, not noticing that the girl beside him was not who he thought it was.

Wordlessly, she dug through the toolbox put the first thing she found that looked remotely like a tool into his palm before he took it and began cleaning the interior, the heat forming beads of sweat along his forehead. She silently thanked the heavens that she had gotten it correct. However, it was bothering her motherly instinct that he was struggling with his sweat. She fished out her own handkerchief and proceeded to wipe away the sweat from his forehead and brows.

"Thanks." he still did not lookup.

"Elesis mistress? What are you doing here?" a confused Ariel had come with a bucket and rag as Add had requested.

"What? That woman is here?" he rolled out from underneath the cooker and came face to face with a sheepish smile from the girl.

"Oops, erm hi?"

"Ugh, I knew it was a bad idea to have brought you here for dinner." he had fixed the cooker and cleaned himself up before sitting down on the couch opposite her.

She smiled at him warmly. "Nyuhuehuehue."

"Stop looking so smug." he narrowed his eyes.

"I never figured you were the tsundere type." she teased.

"I will never hear the end of this, will I?" He sighed and tapped his fingers on the table.

"But at least there is still some kindness in that stone heart of yours" she muttered.

"If you want to say something, then stop muttering." he set down his menu."I assume that you came here for the chamomile tea?"

"Definitely not. I erm… wanted to try their black tea!" she coughed after being read like a book.

"Umm, Elesis mistress. We don't serve black tea here." Ariel corrected her.

"W-Well!" she sunk into her couch and tried to hide her blush.

"Ariel's chamomile tea is popular around this district. But I suppose you usually don't eat out." he continued, following the logic train.

"Can I have an iced chocolate this time around? Your cooker was in such a state I was worried that **I** wouldn't be able to fix it. And a chamomile tea for this girl in denial." he shot a glance at her puffing up her cheeks at that comment and smirked.

"So. I assume you want to speak to me? I don't think you would look for me just for a leisurely meal. I'm not good company." he questioned, pulling out his dynamos and laying them on the table.

"I was just wondering why you wanted to own me if you just want revenge for my family's mistakes." she said, once Ariel was out of earshot.

"So you found out already? That was faster than I had expected." he looked up from his dynamos.

"I-Is it b-because y-you want to m-m-marry me?" she flushed again.

"You hit your head somewhere? How on earth did you get you such a stupid idea?" he shook his head in disgust.

"S-so you don't?" she rested herself back on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are a bigger idiot than I expected. Of course not." he was considering calling an ambulance to pick up this girl and bring her to an asylum.

"Then what are you after then?" she kept up the questions.

"Lost Codes. That's all I need. Unfortunately, I require certain services only available to your family. Thus, I will only call upon you when I have use of you." he replied simply.

"That's rather vague an answer." she stared at him.

"I'm an enigma" he leaned close to her face, making her pull back with embarrassment.

They sat in silence until Ariel arrived with their food.

"Here's the usual! With a little bit of extra Ariel love in there!" she winked at the albino who began eyeing the food suspiciously.

Well then, itadaki-" she began to spoon the food into her mouth when Add stopped her.

"Hold it." he glomped the spoonful of curry the girl held up before making a weird face and swallowing it with great effort. "That damned Ariel"

He switched their plates and began eating from her plate, all the while rationing his iced chocolate between bites. (1)

She stared at the spoon she was holding, _Wait.. If I eat with the same spoon, would that be considered a-a indirect french kiss?_ She felt more blood rush to her cheeks the more she thought about the subject.

'What's wrong? " he interrupted her thoughts with a questioning gaze.

"Add sir, my apologies for interrupting. But it appears she wants you to feed her." the sneaky waitress left a snarky remark as she was passing by. It was obvious what she was trying to do.

"T-That's not t-true! I-I can eat by myself!" She was trembling so much that she was unable to hold enough food on the spoon properly.

"You, get lost. Damn, just close your eyes." He scowled and commanded her irritably, setting her hands back on the table and helping her let go of the spoon.

"A-alright " she closed her eyes. _Oh God. What if he decides to kiss me. I can't think about that. Relax Elesis._

"Now take deep breaths. In and out." his voice emerged from the darkness.

Following his instructions, she slowly inhaled then exhaled, feeling herself calm down after repeating it a few times in a trance.

"Now open your mouth slowly" his next instruction sounded a bit odd, but she complied nonetheless.

The taste of sweet curry exploded in her mouth, as the spoonful was thrust into her mouth. Hastily chewing and swallowing, she opened her eyes in surprise.

"Good. Now that you have remembered how to eat like a human being, continue on your own." He put the spoon back on her plate and went back to his own plate.

"I'm going to the toilet. Be sure to finish whatever you have left on your plate by the time I'm back." He gave her a parting remark before leaving the table, muttering silent curses at the waitress.

"You hypocrite." she whispered once she was sure he was out of earshot, as she eyed the leftovers from his plate.

"You must be really special to Add sir, Elesis mistress. " The waitress stuck her face in front of her.

"Sure, Elesis mistress! Add sir never brings his friends over, I always thought it was because he didn't have any. So I was surprised when you showed up looking all lost with that on your shoulder. I was even more surprised that Add sir had voluntarily switched his plate with yours today, Elesis mistress. " she took up Add's seat opposite her and began picking at the leftovers of his food..

"What do you mean?" This piqued her interest.

"Not many people can handle my ultra-super-mega spicy pepper mix. Especially someone who hates eating spicy food." She topped up the chamomile tea and replaced the empty iced chocolate with a new one, winking and whispering "That's on the house."

"That's enough babbling, which Arabian king told you that you can be slacking off at work?" Add was standing at the table as he jabbed his thumb at a customer who had been trying to grab her attention for the past few minutes, pulling her ear out of the seat.

With another playful wink and sly grin, she slithered away. "Coming~"

"And you." He sat down and redirected his attention,narrowing his eyes at her.

"A-alright! Yes! Huh, what?" She was jolted from her stupor.

"Finish your food. You haven't touched a single part, from what I remember before I left the table." He replied, before going back to his eat-rationchocolate-eatagain cycle. "Although… I could've sworn I had more on my plate than this…"


	11. Unexpected Turn of Events

New chapter! i dont know if Elesis seems OOC here, but.. .

* * *

He walked her home after dinner, with a takeaway bag for her younger brother. Once again, he played the leading game where he would be slightly faster than her pace. During times like these, she realised he was rather charming, if only he kept his mouth shut.

"Hmm?" he noticed her staring at him, raising his eyebrows.

"O-oh nothing." she caught herself blushing slightly.

"Hmph." he didn't quite buy it, but kept silent regardless.

She realised he was surprisingly docile whenever they were alone compared to when he was around the others.

"Hey Add, are you nervous to be around me?" she sped up and matched his pace.

"Why would I be? I'm your owner, remember?" he smirked at her, falling back to his arrogant personality.

"You know, I was from an all-girls' school all the way until now. So I'm actually quite happy that I got to talk to another boy other than Raven or Els." she confessed of a sudden.

"Tsk. You are such a masochist, woman. You could have any guy you want, and you are happy to talk to me?" he doubted her with the side of his eyes.

"I don't think that makes me a masochist. I don't think you are that much of a sadist either. Maybe you are just awkward around other people." she brushed off that insult.

The boy tensed up suddenly. It seems that her last sentence had struck a chord. "Believe what you want, woman."

"You didn't shoot me down. It's true isn't it?" she knew she was treading on thin ice, but she knew she was in too deep to abandon the conversation now.

He kept quiet, it was the calm before the storm.

" Are you… okay?" she knew she had no business prying, and thus, she felt partly responsible for it.

"So what if I am?! I spent decades in an isolated library with nothing but machines! Research is my one and only want and need. I don't need anything else!" came his sudden outburst, his eyes full of hatred.

"Then let's try to overcome that by spending more time with each other!" she reasoned.

"You. What are you playing at?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing. I just feel that it's the least I could do to apologise for my family. We were the ones who…" she trailed off.

"I don't need your pity. Nor do I need any sympathy." his eye glinted with malicious intent.

"Then would it be okay if you let me be selfish and atone for our family's sins?" she stopped in front of him and glared fiercely into his eyes. At least half of it was true. She did want to end the conflict peacefully, but the other half was undecided in why she wanted to do it. _It's just my motherly instinct acting up again._ She convinced herself.

They stayed like that for several moments before Add finally twitched.

"Do whatever you want, woman. " he sighed and turned around. "Just don't get in my way and listen to my every word from now on then. Come on."

"Thanks, Add." she smiled.

~Line Break~

"Not hungry, yes, and of course I do not have any more classes I want to attend after that." He repeated the sentence the moment she got close enough to him. That dastardly woman had somehow gotten hold of his timetable and for the most part, was able to foresee when he would skip class or try to leave early.

She invited him to lunch so often that it had become somewhat of a greeting ritual where she wouldn't see the boy until the late morning where she would use lunch as an excuse to try to force him to socialise which he would bluntly refuse, quoting the need to return to his lab for important experiments.

This time however, it was a different story. Her lecturer had taken an urgent medical leave, and she had only been informed once she had reached the door of the classroom to find a sticky note attached to it. Thus, she was left with nothing to do until lunch when the rest of her friends arrived.

"Aren't you a little early for lunch?" he raised his eyebrows, pulling out his screen and checking the time to confirm his suspicions.

"My lecturer had an off day today. So I decided to check in on you before lunch." she tried to play it off coolly.

"Well then, I've already wasted enough time chatting with you as it is." He picked up the pace and tried to stalk away.

"H-hey wait up!" She chased after him and grabbed his shoulder.

"What do you want now?" he stopped and replied irritably.

"Do you mind if I came to look around your lab?" her eyes lit up like a puppy once more.

"You did say you would want to visit it one day." he sighed, " I don't suppose I would be able to dissuade you, now that you have that look in your eyes."

"Nope." She beamed at the fact that Add was now more tolerant and toned down around her, even though he only referred to her through insults.

"Thought so." He massaged his temples before beckoning for her to follow. Although she was the student council president, she was still something force

"Do **NOT** touch anything you see inside." he placed great emphasis on the word.

He brisk walked towards the stairs upon her confirmation nod. "Come on. Stay close, it's a maze around here. It won't be my problem if you get lost forever."

Add tapped his keycard to access the basement of the building. The already fancy looking building felt bigger from the inside, with various screens and carpets lining the floor. Students were moving about, either carrying or autonomously being followed by some sort of robot.

They arrived at some sort of lift. He tapped his holographic screen and the door opened.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you. Unless, that's of course what you want. In that case, I would be happy to oblige. " He smirked, as he gestured for her to enter.

Blushing furiously, she put her hands to cover her chest before stepping inside. Behind them, the lift door closed on them.

"Run system. Voice activation. User : Adam" at his voice, the pitch dark room flickered and gave way to light.

"Understood, request for password verification " a womanly voice joined the conversation.

"Password: Jennifer. Cyrus. Melissa."

"Password and voice recognition accepted, access granted. Admittance for two entities, yes or no?" Questioned the disembodied voice once more.

He shot a glance at the fiery eyes next to him, before sighing a "Yes".

The sound of gears filled her ears as Elesis felt herself growing shorter and shorter. It was not long before she realised she wasn't getting shorter, but instead they were moving further and deeper underground.

"I must warn you. I wasn't expecting visitors." He said, not looking up as he tapped a few buttons on the holographic screen to direct the pair towards their destination.

"Who do the names you said belong to?" she asked, even though she could now already guess.

"A set of people I used to know." he bit his lip and tensed up.

"Were they..." she ventured another question, nervously eyeing him.

"Enough." he stated.

She knew better than to question him any further.

They stopped right in front of a door and she was ushered in. What awaited her was a large room with wires neatly taped to its various sides and blinking monitors coming to life as he flipped the switches.

"This is... surprising neat." The comment left her mouth before she even noticed. Everything was placed nicely in corners or shelved, unlike in Elsword's where everything was messy and nothing would be in its rightful place.

"Keke, this is the first time you've been in a boy's room other than your brother's, haven't you?" He replied, as he took his shoes off, dusting them before putting them on a waist-high rack and motioned for her to do the same.

She nodded, stepping onto the meticulously cleaned carpet that led up to his workstation. It looked and even smelled different; it was more a workshop than an actual home.

"As I said, there are no extra chairs. But you can might as well sit on the floor, it's probably cleaner than the dining table at your house." He smirked, as he wiped at his table with a damp tissue to clear out any dust.

"There's a shower here too, down that door, second on the right. If you want to sit, please take a shower before you even touch my bed. That's the first instead of the second." He continued, pointing down a hallway.

"Then what about the third?" She asked, noticing that there was one more door at the far edge.

"That? There's nothing inside that's worth your time there, it's just storage." He stopped pacing and narrowed his eyes at her. "But, you wouldn't be able to get in anyways, there's a secondary lock on that door."

"Then what will you be doing?" She looked over his shoulder.

"Magic. " He laid his dynamos on the table.

She could not make head or tail of whatever he was doing. "I thought you were a mechanic?"

"Yeah. The magic of technology. Now stop distracting me. I need to concentrate." he sat down and pulled out his tools.

"Alright" she wandered around the lab, carelessly prodding anything that seemed interesting.

"How old are you? Stop touching my stuff. You will regret it." he had shouted at her, when she accidentally dropped a screw from his cupboard.

Just then, as her attention was turned to him, she tripped over a stray wire and caused a cascade of black motor oil to fall on her head among everything.

"You damn clutz. Look what you did to the floor." He had looked up and came face to face with a girl that was drenched in ink-black oil.

"Don't worry! I will clean this up." she got up and started looking for a mop, staining even more of his carpet.

Quickly grabbing a towel, he tossed it at her. " You go take a bath. Let me clean it. Idiot." he hissed, pointing at the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom and, making sure to lock the door, undressed.

" Hot water to the left, cold to the right." Add's disembodied voice sounded from a speaker attached to the corner of the door.

She turned the knob and had just gotten comfortable in the bathtub when she wanted to wash herself.

 _Hmm, this bottle seems rather light._ She thought to herself.

However, she went pale when she squeezed it and nothing but air landed in the palm of her hand.

"Umm.. Add?" She asked to nothing in particular, hoping that for once he was listening.

"Yes? What do you want?" His reply came slightly later than she had hoped for.

"There isn't any more soap in the bottle, is there another?" Her fingers began to wrinkle up due to the amount of time she had already spent in the bath.

"Of all the days... Okay hang on." She heard the sound of something dropping onto the table and the sounds of plastic then silence.

A moment later, a voice came from behind the door. " Alright, it's here. " before the door started unlocking itself.

"W-wait! I-I'm not wearing anything!" She shouted.

"Of course, how stupid of me. I forgot people take showers wearing clothes." He replied sarcastically as he entered, closing his eyes in an effort to preserve her modesty.

She sunk herself as far into the bathtub as possible, her blood rushing to her head as her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. She disregarded the light headed feeling thinking it was embarrassment.

"There. It's here." He set it next to the bathtub, with his back facing her." This soap in all in one, so you just use this for now."

As he got up, he heard a splash of water and water lapping up to his heels, making his feet wet.

"Hey you. Stop playing with water." He said irritably. "Now I have to dry my feet."

He grew slightly concerned when she didn't reply after a short while. Opening one eye, he glanced at the figure whom had fainted. He sighed to himself before rolling up his sleeves and carrying the unconscious girl in a princess style out of the bath, wrapped in a towel.

"You are such a pain in the ass." he laid her on his bed

* * *

Emiya : I got a late notification for your review! XD Elesis does kind of seem like a lion, now that you said it.

Yosh: I WIEL BRING TEH WATURS TU FLUSH TEH FANDUM. i mean. Of course i will write lots of stories. AHEM ahem ahem


	12. An Unexpected Sleepover

Hey! I actually have tons of chapters to upload, but im afraid im rushing them out again. SO DO PLEASE TELL ME IF THE QUALITY STARTS GETTING BAD

* * *

Once he had come back from the shopping trip, he found that the girl had, in her sleep, pushed everything off his bed while mumbling in her sleep.

"I'm really cold…"

He held back the urge to scream at her that she was the very reason why she was cold by kicking everything off the bed.

He returned everything to their rightful positions, and rolled her over before covering her with the blanket.

"Why are you such a big idiot?" he sat at the side of the bed idly stroking her hair, before retrieving the conditioner that the person at the store recommended. It was a tad bit more expensive than he had thought but the chemicals seemed much less harmful on the scalp. After a quick database search on his dynamos to confirm his hypothesis, he decided to pick that up, as well as some new packets of chocolate and coffee. Which of course was the main reason why he wanted to go on the shopping trip of course, picking up the conditioner was just along the way. Or so he led himself to believe.

As he applied the conditioner onto her hair, also massaging the scalp as the saleswoman had instructed him to, he realised she was making a really weird face as he did so.

"Nyu...huehuehue…" her mouth turned into a horizontal 3 as he scratched her scalp gently.

He experimentally scratched behind her ears, and as he had somewhat expected, she responded happily, cuddling closer to his body seeking warmth.

"I'm pretty sure some part of her genes have been mixed up with canine ones." he said aloud, watching her face change every time he passed a sensitive spot. He made a mental note of the various places before he finished up by combing the hair gently.

Just why was he wasting his research time taking care of the stupid woman?

 _She is just a stupid puppy._ He convinced himself. _It's normal for the owner of the puppy to take care of it so it can work again later. It's an investment of time._ He forced that reason into his brain, as he continued his work of rubbing the liquid into her hair.

While he was having his internal struggle, she had rolled over and leaned her head on his lap, leaving her lips in full view.

He leaned forwards, his gaze captivated by the beauty that was at his mercy. In that moment, he forgot all sense of self, and studied her luscious lips intensely.

As he felt her gentle breath on his fingertip, he snapped out of it. _Just what was I doing?_ He shook himself and assured himself that he was still sane of mind. Well, at least more sane than he would hope he was.

(End) #insertlemonchapterhereifyouguyshaveaboldimagination

"A-ah!" She suddenly sat up, feeling blood rush to her head.

"W-wait. Wha?" She patted herself down and realised she was on a bed, wearing nothing but Add's cat hoodie and his blanket. But, not like she was expecting, her hair had been neatly combed and had a slick layer of liquid on it. Her uniform had been washed, dried and folded neatly beside her, with her panties folded into a cute little triangle at the top. As she blinked and wiped the sleep from her eyes, she noticed that she had been drooling on a certain boy's lap.

"Add?" she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the only thing keeping the hoodie was that it was draped across her chest.

"Hey you idiot. Why was the water so hot? You would've drowned in there if I wasn't around. " the irritation was apparent in his voice although his face was still tinged a little red.

"That's not the problem. Are you okay? You seem a little red." she put her hand on his forehead.

To her surprise, he jumped at her contact.

" _Cough._ You slept through the rest of the school day. I messaged the nurse to say that you weren't feeling well and went back home first. Your bag and things are on my table outside. I'm sure your brat is going to tear the house upside down once he realises that you aren't actually at home. The weather took a turn for the worst once the sun set. So you will be staying the night. Understood? Good." He stretched his legs, gingerly rubbing them, purposefully looking away from her.

"W-wait! It's evening?!" She checked the table side clock. " Oh my gosh, it's 8!"

Her hyper reaction caused the hoodie to slightly fall off, exposing even more of her cleavage.

"Kyah! Quick! Look away!" she threw the towel at him to block his view as she pulled it back onto her body.

He patronised her and closed his eyes even though the towel went wide. " You do know that I carried you out of the bath right? I could have already done some things to your body while you were asleep." he smirked.

Looking for something to throw at him, she knocked over a newly opened bottle of rather expensive looking conditioner labelled 'Idiot's conditioner' inconspicuously hiding at the side of the nightstand.

"Take that stupid bottle back with you. I have no use for something like that." he interjected her thought process by looking over her shoulder and providing a comment.

Regardless of whether he knew it or not, he had bought her favourite type of conditioner.

"Is that conditioner?" she questioned.

"What else do you think it is? Now take it with you and take a proper bath this time." he tsked at the black mess on his bed and clothes, and began preparations to change the bed sheet.

"Why do I have to stay the night?" she asked, as she gathered her clothes and edged along the bedside using the blanket as cover.

He pulled up a holographic screen showing the raging winds and heavy hail outside. It was definitely not weather where someone would want to be walking the long way through.

"When I said the weather took a turn for the worst, I meant a hail storm just hit. And bus services have been postponed until tomorrow. That is, unless you want to swim your way home."

She suddenly blushed at the thought of spending the night alone with Add with two of them in the same bed.

"Stop imagining lewd things in your head." he flicked her forehead with a finger.

She winced at the sudden pain. "Ow…"

"Go take a bath. I will be done in a second." his dynamos swirling around him, attaching themselves each to a corner of the new sheet.

~Line Break~

He had finished clearing everything away when she finally exited the bath.

"You took too long." he stated, glancing in her direction.

"I couldn't help it! I'm still a girl you know." she pouted and sat on his bed drying her hair.

"Pfft. I should've bathed ahead of you." he muttered before disappearing into the bathroom to take his own shower.

He emerged half naked from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, much to her embarrassment.

"C-can y-you c-cover up?" she stammered, immediately closing her eyes.

"Keke, I need time to dry myself too. Or maybe I will just stay like that." she heard his footsteps get closer to her.

"S-stay away, you pervert!" her face grew redder.

She felt his fingers run along her arm to her cheek before they were pulled.

"As if, you idiot. I'm done changing." his tone of voice changed back to his normal irritation.

She experimentally opened an eye and found that, in fact the boy already had his clothes on and was in the process of ironing his hoodie.

"You look… different without your hoodie" she was going to say handsome, but she caught herself. The image of his slightly toned body was burned into her eyes.

"Were you going to say handsome? Hah, I knew it." his eyes sparkled with amusement at her slight reaction to that word.

"I'm going to bed!" she huffed, and wrapped herself in the blanket. "Good night!" She tried to seem angry at that comment, but it was more of trying to cover her shame of being found out.

"Tch. Do whatever you want." the boy seated himself at his bench and continued his research.

She sneakily turned around and watch the boy's back until she finally gave in to fatigue and fell into a light sleep.


	13. A Closer Look At Her

New chapter! Pretty short this time around. wanted to try to play around with POVs! let me know if its good or bad~

* * *

 **~ Elesis POV ~**

"Hi there, young'un " the elderly man smiled.

"Grandpa!" she rushed forwards and gave the old man a big hug.

"Ooh careful there, little missy. Your grandpa ain't the sturdy man he used to be. You might just break me if you hug too tight." he laughed warmly.

"What are you doing here, grandpa?" she sat next to him.

"Oh, just admiring what a beautiful lady you've turned into" he patted her head tenderly.

"Oh grandpa, I'm still the reckless girl from before." she accepted the act of love happily.

"How is our little boy doing?" he referred to Elsword.

"Oh. He is all grown up now too! You should see! He is a bundle of joy and energy!" she laughed.

They continued catching up and making small tall happily for while before the old man leaned back with a sigh on his rocking chair.

"What's wrong, grandpa?" she asked.

"Do you remember when grandpa said he was going to give you something important for your coming of age ceremony?"

"Of course!" she gave him a thumbs up. "You even said it was a surprise!"

"You have not been keeping it with you, have you?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"No, I haven't. " she confessed sheepishly.

He sat her on his lap before reaching into his pocket and dropped a warm crystalline garnet in her hand. "Always remember that this will be your guiding light into times of darkness. One day, it may be of use to you. Especially when you have fallen for that boy."

"What do you mean, grandpa? And I have not fallen for him!" she accepted the garnet, blushing slightly.

"It will come to you one day, my dearest grand child." he lay back on his rocking chair. "Ah, young love. Your grandma is looking for me now, so it was high time I returned. I'm coming, dearest…" he sunk back and whispered to nothingness.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" She was left alone, as she curled up against his still warm body. "Please… Don't leave me alone too…"

 **~ Add POV ~**

He checked the time, it was 4am. "I suppose now would be a good time for a power nap before I hit Ariel's place at 8." he said to himself, setting his dynamos' internal schedule timer.

He was just about to flop onto the bed before he realised a ball of red hair was currently already resting on his favourite side of the bed.

"Oi idiot… You're on my…" he stopped midsentence when he saw tears staining the pillow.

She looked visibly in pain, and was suffering from a nightmare.

"Grandpa… please…"she mumbled, clutching at her chest.

"What's wrong, ate something wrong?" he motioned for his dynamos to scan her body which came up negative.

"A… Add…?" she murmured sleepy.

"Yes. Of course it's me! Who else were you expecting?" he had half a mind to slap her silly.

"Add… Please don't leave me..." she pulled him into an embrace. "I… was so scared… of being left alone again..." she began to break down into tears again, soaking his chest with wet droplets.

He held her in his arms and was at a lost of what to do, before he gently cradled her. "I'm here. Dont worry. I'm here for you… You aren't alone.. " his tone of voice softened as he pulled her closer to muffle the sobs. It seemed that both of them had their own pasts to deal with. _Just this once_.

It was finally 5am when she cried herself back to sleep. Even then, he couldn't bear to leave her alone.

 _Her bear like grip is too strong, I wouldn't be able to break free even if I had tried._ He reasoned and lied to himself to feel better and keep her in his arms. He patted her head and pulled her back onto his chest before he too, gave in to sleep.


	14. Finally! Progress Kahaha!

Sorry I havent been updating lately! I have a few chapters im still reading through. Thats the problem. I keep wanting to vet my old chapters, but i end up writing new ones. and the cycle continues XD

* * *

When morning finally came around, the sounds of beeping woke the two up.

"Hmm...?" the redhead loosened her embrace on him sleepily.

"Took you long enough." he stretched his arms, before rubbing his sore neck from sleeping in an upright position the entire night.

"Ky-Kyah! S-sorry!" she apologised for the sudden intrusion of his privacy and released her grip on him.

"Whatever. Do you know what you were dreaming about yesterday?" he was strangely passive.

She thought about it. "I… don't remember." She finally decided to lie, she didn't want to admit she had broke down in front of him.

"No matter." he got up and walked into the work room, not wanting to pursue the matter. He, of all people, knew how difficult it was to get someone to open up about their past.

Just why did she remember the old garnet she had once kept a long time ago? Could it be a sign of something greater? She stood looking at the mirror contemplating it, and decided when she returned home that she would locate it.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he shouted, snapping her out of her trance.

"Anything is fine!" she replied, as she fixed her uniform and made sure she didn't crumple anything.

Anyone observing them would've automatically assumed that they were a married couple living in their own house the way they acted.

As she combed her hair while stepping out of the room, she spied the boy bent over a small induction stove, frying eggs with a bored expression on his face.

"I didn't know you could cook." she bent over and stole a piece of toast from the plate.

"You simply didn't ask if I knew how." he replied, as he skillfully flipped the omelet on its side and deposited it on a separate plate. Following that, he turned the stove off and covered it with a wet cloth.

"Whuat aboch chu?" she raised her eyebrow, while chewing on the slightly charred piece of toast politely. Sure he could cook, but he wasn't a very good chef.

In response, he pulled out a chocolate bar from his mini fridge hidden behind a stack of papers and chomped on it.

She pouted "I'm not eating unless you are."

Irritably, he bit into a piece of the toast that she was still biting onto, tearing out a small piece. "Now shut your trap and finish your toast. Your lessons start in half an hour. I would leave around now if I don't want to be late." he chewed and swallowed.

She nodded, unable to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"It's just a piece of toast. Stop making such a big fuss over it." he stated, even though his face too, began to turn an uncharacteristic pink.

"Ah- hehe umm.. I gotta get to class now! Okay bye!" she hurried and grabbed her bag, unknowingly taking the boy's jacket along with it, waving a quick goodbye before disappearing into the lift.

"Oi! My hoodie!" it was too late, she was already gone.

The boy sighed before unconsciously touching his chest. What was this empty feeling now that she was gone?

As if on cue, a message notification popped up on his holographic screen, diverting away his attention.

~Line Break~

"Kahahaha" Add laughed all of a sudden. "It seems that I'm tied by a red string of fate to you" He remarked, smiling broadly.

"A good afternoon to you too, Adam." The petite girl maintained her poker face before sipping her cup of tea. " It has been exactly 125 days and 3 hours since we last met, I believe it is customary for me to ask how you've been. But from what I can infer, you have become rather forgetful. I do not have any records of seeing you without your jacket. The weather has become rather chilly, no? I believe this would warrant the use of a jacket rather than its disuse."

"You haven't changed one bit either." He avoided the question while turning slightly pink, earning a raised eyebrow from the girl. "What became of the prototype arm I had? I hear it has been generously donated to a student at a certain academy?"

"I'm currently in the final stages of practical testing and Raven has helped to speed up much of its improvement. And as such, it is presently not here in the laboratory." She set her cup of tea down. " But enough with the small talk, there surely must be a reason why you wanted to have this meeting. Is it because of the Lost Code? Do you honestly believe that you can save yourself by collecting as many of the Lost Codes as possible? The scans have projected your loss of function in the next year or so. Deterioration is soon to begin shortly. Do you really want to lose your last years locked up in a laboratory?" She waved and her servant Oberon appeared with a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

He sipped from the hot chocolate, before flashing her his trademark smirk. "I don't know. But why not? Kekeke. Sometimes, there is method in my madness. But more often than not…" he trailed off, gulping down the hot liquid.

The glint in his left eye danced around playfully as he looked up at the girl, leaning his weight onto the table with a big grin.

" **There is more madness in my methods…"**

* * *

MaskofSins: haha glad you are enjoying it! Hope you will continue to read these few!

Yosh: ITS DRYING UP AGAIN! FLOOD! FLOOD THE FFNET WITH MOAR STOREHZS. AHEM i mean... Let us continue to fill up the story list shall we? Ahem ahem...


	15. A Newcomer!

DOUBLE THE FUN! DOUBLE THE UPLOADS!

* * *

"Dynamos!" Vines had grown around the rusted metal, slowing his advance even more than he had anticipated. They cut through the vines with ease, but the main problem was not the natural landscape.

As he walked over the roots and through the bushes, he noticed a beeping red dot on his sonar. In the distance, a robot patrolled the area, searching for any intruders. He circumvented the robot's predicted path of movement, until he heard the snap of branches above him. Looking up, he came face to face with a stealth-type simian robot. He prayed that it had not spotted him yet and that it would pass by.

The roar of the guardian robot broke whatever remained of his hope, of course it had spotted him. "Fine then. You want to do it the hard way? Eat this! Particle… Accel!"

For the past few days, she had not seen Add. She never got to clear up the awkward situation between them after that day, not mention the fact that she had accidentally taken his hoodie. She had, reported to class all flustered and blushing and had tried her best to avoid Rena's questions on where she had spent the night, although it was rather obvious considering she had burst into the room carrying a certain boy's hoodie.

Looking out the window, she sighed loudly. She thought she had spied his white hair on the school compound but it had ended up to be just a sheet of paper blowing in the wind.

"Miss Elesis? Are you okay?" her alchemy teacher, Echo, cast her gaze onto the redhead. It was rare to see the girl stop paying attention in class, but this was the first time she had sighed with such force.

Upon realising that all eyes of the class were on her, she blushed slightly and apologised to worrying the class.

It was the same thing at lunch. She clutched on to the bag containing the boy's hoodie, refusing to eat.

"What's wrong with you Sis? You have been broody ever since that day of the storm. What happened?" Elsword spoke accusingly.

"I'm fine, Els." She smiled at him and the group reassuringly.

"If you were fine, you wouldn't have burnt the toast this morning!" he protested.

"Elsword. Please. Give it a rest, okay?" she sighed once again.

The boy went into shock after hearing her use his full name. His mouth opened and closed without a sound, giving off the perfect imitation of a dying fish.

"Well, if you say so, Elesis-senpai." Aisha closed Elsword's mouth for him as she munched on a carrot stick.

"If you ever decide that something is bothering you, you can trust us to help you." Chung happily offered his assistance.

"R-right! I and Eun will help you too! Right? Eun? W-What?" The ebony haired maiden began arguing with her hairpin.

"Is it about that Add guy right? I heard rumors that he has been taking a whole lot of sick leave." Rena patted the crimsonette on her head before she leaned her head on the girl's shoulder.

"W-Well..." she managed a sheepish laugh and sweatdropped. She tried her best to cover up the blush that had once again presented itself in her cheeks. "I just wanted to clear something up! It's not like I want to see him or anything! Not at all!"

"My my, Elly. You are so easy to read! But that's what makes you cute too!" Her mouth twisting into the shape of a 3, she smothered the redhead with love.

"T-that's what he said too..." she muttered, as she slumped against her seat and for once, offered no resistance to the lime-haired assault.

"I believe I know someone that could be of assistance." Raven interjected, forcing himself in between the two before typing a message into his comms unit (otherwise known as a phone, but he really insisted that it was otherwise).

Soon enough, a girl with platinum blonde hair appeared at the table a few minutes later. She was, like any respectable mechanic, followed by her android counterparts. Even though they seemed more humanoid and servant-like in nature.

"I believe it is the first time we have met in person, miss Elesis. Raven has been telling me nothing but good of you." She curtseyed respectfully.

"Hello there, miss..." she struggled to put a name to the new face.

"Eve. You can call me that." She sat down, motioning for her servants to follow suit. "Now, I assume that Raven has not brought me here just for a leisurely chat. I believe it is not just coincidence that I was called here. Adam called it, 'tied by a red string of fate'."

"As she has said, her name is Eve. And she has some information on where Add may be." Raven explained, " She and Add were apparently once lab partners."

"Back then, he prefered to be called Adam. You may recognise some of the inventions we created, such as the space oscillator, mechanical adaptations or military-grade special augments. He created the first prototype of Raven's arm. " She explained further, making even the aforementioned boy raise his eyebrow in intrigue.

"That explains why his credentials and robots address him as that." she said thoughtfully, thinking back to that day of the storm.

"W-wait. You don't surely mean THE Adam and Eve. The same mechanics that founded all 3 of the basic engineering equations thought to have been the reason for the sudden leap of technology over the past few years?" Chung suddenly sat up, gawking in awe.

"Yes. You praise us with your kind words. Although Adam left the research team a year back, proposing his own line of research. From then onwards, he only contacted us whenever he needed to borrow our equipment. I was not surprised when I learned he enrolled into the Aca-." she continued.

"And this affects us how?" Elsword interrupted indifferently.

A slap made contact with his face, making him double back in pain.

"I do not appreciate interruptions. Especially from little kids who do not know their place." The newcomer, who was more than slightly miffed at being interrupted, retracted her outstretched hand and replied delicately. "Up till recently, he had been constantly approaching me personally for information on Lost Codes."

"Lost Codes? I believe I have heard of them before." Elesis frowned, as she remembered Add's rather personal tale.

"Yes, they are pieces of ancient technology from a technologically superior race that once inhabited the planet. And somehow, he found out that I possessed information on the possible location of one of them." She looked over the crowd and was about to continue before.

"He is continuing his family's research!" she shouted all of a sudden, slamming her hands onto the table.

"Yes, I believe so. However, I was unaware that you knew of his family history to such an extent." Eve blinked in surprise, forgetting that the older sibling was THIS close to interrupting her.

"I er… got him to tell me?" she blushed and sat back down, gaining suspicious glances from the group, namely from Rena and Elsword who smirked and frowned respectively.

"He left four days ago. I was originally in contact with him at first, however, I lost contact with him from the evening of the third day onwards. I fear it is attributed to the blocking signal generated by the temple housing the particular code." The poker face of the girl was marked by a small wrinkle from worry, as she revealed a holographic screen similar to Add's, showing his last approximate location.

"That's in Altera Plains." she recognised the vague greenery and landmarks.

"Indeed it is. I am most pleased with you, miss Elesis. So far,you have surprised me once again. I see that you are indeed worthy of Raven's praise." the girl flashed her a rare smile, making Rena pout jealously.

"I have to go save him." She gripped onto the side of the table. Now was not the time to be sitting down and discussing.

"Elesis, stop. What good could one person do?" Rena had held on to her hand, unwilling to let go, as she started to get up. It was for good reason of course, everyone knew that it had cost many certified adventurers, adventurers mind you that were much more experienced than them, their lives to even be able to make the place safe enough for cartographers to map out the place, let alone explore it.

"I don't care!" She turned around and stared at Rena. "Are you telling me to just leave him for dead? I may be weak and useless but I will sure as hell try!"

"Elly. I'm not saying you shouldn't save him. We should think about what we can do right now. You are being too hot headed. Sit down and calm down." Rena softened her voice, shocked at the sudden loss of composure of her friend.

She couldn't deny the reasoning behind her words, and so she sat back down as calmly as she could manage.

 _Oh please be safe, Add._

* * *

OH WELL! ITS TIME FOR THE FLOOD TO BEGIN!


	16. Taking The Reins

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I apologise in advance if this chapter has bad grammar. (really tired out from cosplaying Psychic Tracer)

* * *

"Miss Vanessa, I would like to take a period of absence." the redhead had found herself bowing in front of the disciplinary committee's supervisor.

"Oh? And what for?" the lady turned to face her.

"I feel sick." she looked away.

"Now Elesis, I've known you for 2 years now. Don't you think I would be able to tell when you are lying?" she looked at the redhead.

"There is someone I wish to rescue." she got straight to the point.

" A boy perhaps? Or more specifically, a boy that rumor has it has gone searching for a Lost Code?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Y-yes ma'am. " she stiffened.

"Then I'm sure you understand that it could very well be a one way trip. Right?" she sighed.

"Yes ma'am, but regardless. I would like to go." she was unwilling to back down.

"Very well, I will not only let you go, but allow you to handpick a special ops team to accompany you. As well as arrange for transportation." the woman sat up and loosened her tie. " That is if you fulfill but one condition. You have to beat me of course." She stared at the girl, giving her a sadistic grin.

She gulped but gripped at the garnet that was in her pocket. She had taken it back out of her closet, and she thought it would be a good luck charm. "I accept."

She gripped the handle of her claymore nervously. The idea of a student in a duel against a teacher was not unheard of. In fact, it was a natural occurrence in which students with over inflated egos would challenge their teachers, only to have their delusions shattered into a million pieces. In all of school tradition, not once had a student ever successfully bested a member of the staff in a duel. Much less the head of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Come at me, show me that conviction." her teacher raised her sword deftly, beckoning for her to attack.

"Now watch me, Add." she dashed forward.

" **Don't you die on me just yet!"**

The boy coughed and sat up sweating profusely. Had he fallen asleep?

He felt warm mud around him, as he leaned back. The dampness he felt in his clothes was not the result of severe perspiration, but rather water. He realised he had arrived at a riverbank. His first thought was to clutch at his belt, where a few dynamos had clung to it. However, the majority of them were missing, most likely washed away by the river.

Right. He had been ambushed yet again. And the robots had chased him down the river towards the cliff. In a bid for survival, he had jumped off it, using his dynamos to hover as much as possible before he hit the water and lost consciousness.

He cursed under his breath and continued walking upstream to continue where he had started.

He wondered if she was having better luck with what she was doing now.

It wasn't going well for her, she was calmly being parried left and right.

Her opponent narrowed her eyes, "Is this the best you can do? You won't be able to save anyone this way!"

"Shut up! " she was driven into a corner, blocking as best she could against the flurry of attacks.

"Why don't you shut me up then? You will only be a burden! You won't be able to save him if you mope about now!" the usually reserved teacher shouted insults at her repeatedly, goading her on.

"I will!"

"You will lose this battle. And he will just disappear from your life and end up in an unmarked grave!"

"I will save him! SHUT UP!" She bit back her tears, causing her lip to bleed.

"and you too would lose your life, for what? Just a delinquent? What would your friends do? Will you be just leading them to their deaths too?"

 _ **Snap**_ **.** She felt something in her heart twitch, giving rise to a new rage.

"He… is not… a delinquent…" she suddenly and stood up. She raised her claymore once more, rage filling her eyes. " I… will make you regret insulting him… AWAKENING!" a red glow enveloped the girl as she took a step.

The garnet I'm her pocket began to glow bright from the intensity. "Annihilation... SABER ANNIHILATION!"

The woman smiled to herself as she braced for her opponent's relentless assault. _Yes Elesis, show me that power that has been residing in your heart for so long._

It was as if a different person had now entered the battle. She felt lighter, faster, stronger as she dodged the piercing attacks with ease, following up with a counter attack.

As the two broke apart from their clashing, she switched from her two handed wield to an adapted one handed one.

"She… is holding a two handed sword, in just one hand?" gasped Rena.

"It seems that the training from before has had an impact on her fighting style. " Raven nodded. "It's time for the trump card."

A day before the fight, they had, on her bequest, tried their best to impart their different styles of fighting onto her. The logic was simple, pull out a totally new fighting style and overwhelm the opponent with shock and awe. Hopefully, she would be able to translate preaching into practise.

The redhead's swordsmanship no longer showed hesitation in its strikes. It reflected Raven's agile but calm aggression as she bobbed and weaved in between strikes, as she edged back and forth, keeping a distance between her and Vanessa at all times.

She then attempted something that no one would've expected. She jumped up and smirked as she attempted to smash her opponent into the floor.

"T-that's " Elsword gulped, at the familiarity of his long sword technique.

"Got you!" Vanessa shouted, as she dodged and instantly moved in to attack during that moment of weakness.

"Tch" the redhead gave a smirk befitting of a certain albino boy, and skill cancelled, simply leaving her claymore in the ground, opting instead to use her to momentum to swing about its hilt to dodge the attacking blade and kick Vanessa right in the stomach as she stretched to disarm the woman.

"Nice kick Elly!" Rena shouted as she gave her a thumbs-up.

The crimson knight circled around and trusted, stopping just short of impaling her opponent in the head with her own blade. "You lose, miss."

"A… Ahh… That… I have." she managed a weak smile, gasping for breath.

"C'mon miss. Let's take a look at those injuries." she extended a hand, all traces of ferocity disappearing from the redhead as the aura of red died down.

"Of course. Wouldn't want your benefactor to be dying on you, would you?" she smiled and accepted the graciousness as the crowd exploded into screams.

"Now then, is everyone ready?" Elesis asked her team, showing off her new armor as a status of a Saber Knight. She patted at her pocket, making sure the garnet was still there.

"Affirmative, Elly!" Rena mock saluted as she dragged her giant baggage alongside her.

"No you aren't. We are going to clear your luggage which is probably 80% useless." Raven, upon arriving from the boys dorms, pulled her along by the ear towards the dorms.

Just as Vanessa had promised, she and her team were given leave from school, and she had sent them away to pack their things.

"Els, are you sure you want to come along?" she asked him again.

Elsword and his friends had pestered her to let them join in as well, and she had unwillingly agreed. They were talented individuals but they lacked experience.

"I'm going to protect you Sis. Don't worry about me, I can catch up." he beamed.

"You brought too much stuff too, Elsword!" a purple headed mage followed Raven's example and pulled a kicking and screaming Elsword by his hair(?) back to the dorms.

"That is going to leave a bald patch" a blond spoke out, as he appeared in full battle armor.

"Don't you think that's a bit too excessive, Chung?" she sweat dropped.

"We must be prepared to do battle at any point in the journey! To not be prepared otherwise is a sin! " his eyes lit up.

Beside him, the clumsy girl seemed even more tiny as she clutched at her spear nervously.

"What about you, Ara? Any reservations about going?"

"None at present", she smiled sweetly at her. "Eun says this is a good chance to test out my strength."

"I assure you that I will keep Miss Ara out of trouble, Miss Elesis." a trio appeared next, with a poker faced girl leading them.

"Great. I'm counting on your support, Eve." she bowed politely.

"I was most impressed at your battle too. Please, there is no need to bow." she gave the swords woman a slight smile.

"So the legendary poker face has a cute side too huh?" Rena and Raven had returned, with a visibly smaller bag than the one that she had brought along at first.

"Preparations are done as well for us, Elesis-senpai" Aisha was still dragging Elsword by his hair over.

"Right then. Let's go, Elteam!" she smiled to them.

"Understood!" they said in unison, as they ran for the bus out of town together.

" _ **Hang in there Add, I'm coming for you!"**_

* * *

 _ **Cya next time :D**_


	17. The Lost Code

Don't worry I'm not on hiatus yet :D

* * *

"Dynamos, fetch me some water."

Now that his expedition had proven to be longer than expected, he was forced to only travel at night, as his dynamos were charging solar power during daylight hours.

Coming to the mouth of a cave, he had stepped inside and scanned the area. The scan showed thousands of flickering lights, each one an artificial life form.

"Not this again…" he sighed, as he pulled his dynamos back towards him, diving into the group.

After he was done taking out the trash, he sat by the fire, stoking it bit by bit, waiting for the water to boil.

"Damn it's cold in here." he cursed, rubbing at his exposed skin. He had lost most of clothes to the river and was unable to find anything save for a few potion bottles.

"I wonder what she is doing right now…" he watched the flames lick the tinder, as he wondered aloud.

~Line Break~

"There seems to be no end to them!" Rena cried as she kicked another robot into oblivion.

"If you have the energy to complain, you have the energy to keep kicking!" Raven chided, as he deftly inserted his blade into yet another robot, turning it into a useless piece of scrap metal.

They had reached the jungle which Eve had said was the approximate position where the Lost Code was housed four days ago. They were making steady progress over the past few days combing through the forest until Ara has lost her balance and tripped an ancient trap, causing the protector golems to spring to life.

They were slowly but surely getting surrounded.

"They are like hydras!" Chung shouted, cannon blasting a hole through the mass of metal, until it was replaced by another few robots.

"I agree. We should make a tactical withdrawal." Eve had joined in the fight too, and was surprising adept at combat with her servants.

"Fall back! Into that cave!" she blocked with her claymore and countered.

One by one, they trickled into the cave with Chung and Aisha making the best use of their range to cover the front line as they retreated.

"Phew… I… I need a break…" Aisha collapsed on her knees, gasping for air.

Eve motioned to her servant. "Oberon."

He nodded and began circulating bottles of water around, before reappearing by his mistress' side.

"It seems that someone has been here before us. And judging by the tracks, they can't only be a few days off." Raven had been kneeling on the floor examining the remains of what seemed like a pitiful excuse for a fire.

"He, or she, was alone, and he walked further in." he continued.

"There is a 92% probability it is Adam. The tinder appears to have been set alight by electricity. The foot size and distance between footsteps fits his height." Eve came to the same conclusion after scanning the imprint.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" the older redhead found in herself a new source of energy and beckoned them as she stepped into the darkness.

~Line Break~

How many days has it been since he had started this journey? A week? Or two? Wandering the cave system had robbed him of his sight, but thankfully his left eye pulsed slightly before switching into night vision mode. As he maneuvered through the cave network, his mind wandered.

The first Lost Code, had been a blueprint for a Nasod-Human hybrid that called for various 'parts' of both species. His left eye was part of that blueprint, the hard drive that was left in his possession by his father detailing the various upgrades and weapons that such a being could use. It was from there that Add had first constructed his first dynamo prototype.

He could still remember the pain that he had endured, as he sat at the table of the library operating on his left eye on his own without anesthesia in order to program its upgrades and hardware. Even now, the lightning shaped scar from that experiment haunted him. He laughed from the absurdity of the situation. A normal person would've died. But then again, he was no ordinary human, he reminded himself. Right. Half of him was not human.

The code that he had implanted into himself to give him control over the dynamos was imperfect. It was a slow and painful way to die, but he himself had chosen regardless.

" I just need a few more to fix the bug in the code." he had said before escaping the library but finding out the location of one was extremely difficult. He was beside himself on how to locate one until he found out a certain colleague of his possessed such valuable information.

He entered a carved out room, with a slightly glowing tablet at its center.

"Is that it?" he approached it, touching it.

The room flashed bright, as the boy touched the tablet, before collapsing onto the ground.

"That's not good." Raven frowned, stopping suddenly

"Raven, what's wrong?" Elesis asked, as she stepped into the room.

"Nothing nothing." he moved his body to block her view.

She sidestepped him and spotted the boy on the floor. She stiffened up in surprise, before quickly barking out orders.

"Someone go get him. Now. I need a medical tent sent up. Stat. MOVE people!" she ordered, a wrinkle etching itself onto her forehead.

"I would have figured that she would have started panicking." Aisha muttered, as they moved the equipment.

"She is." Elsword's face was grim. "She is panicking so much she doesn't know what else to do but take a step in front of her."

Over the next few days, Add laid motionless in his coma like state. The only thing that notified the others of his life signs was his breathing.

"So have you seen his … yet?" Rena teased, as she yet again exited the tent with a bucket of water, after giving the boy a sponge bath.

"N-No!" she flustered, dropping the bucket in the process.

"But you have been bathing him frequently no?" Rena grinned slyly, she advanced on the girl.

"R-Rena… " the redhead recognised the devilish smile and started backing off.

"Oh Elly, you aren't getting away that easily!" she pounced on the figure and pinned her against the rock wall, demanding a proper answer.

"W-Well… I-I was a-a little c-c-curious..." steam erupted from her head as her face turned the same colour as her hair.

"And and?" Rena's face lit up.

"I-I didn't do anything!" she looked away.

"What are you doing now, Rena? Stop bullying her." Raven appeared and dragged the elf by his signature earpull.

"Oww Oww Owwwwwie. I swear! We will continue this later ELLLLYYYY" Rena struggled to break free from the her captor's grip.

Her elf ears suddenly twitched and she stopped. "Do you hear that?" she said suddenly, turning serious.

They all stopped what they were doing and tuned their ears to pinpoint the mystery sound.

"It sounds… like the clanging of armor… or…" Rena strained to listen.

"Nasod protectors incoming in 10 minutes." the servant had just come back from his scouting and reported back.

"They honed in to Adam's signature, it seems the Lost Code has finally called for its security detail. They are coming for him." Eve stood up.

"We have to move!" Elsword turned to his sister.

"It will be no use! They will just keep coming for him!" she shouted back, uncharacteristically.

"Elly… " Rena came closer.

"I'm not losing another person! Not in my life…" she gripped her claymore and lifted it. "You guys head back first. I'm staying put." She stuck it at the entrance of the tent before entering, earning a sigh from everyone on the team.

She sat beside his body, and stroked his fluffy white hair. "When will you come back to us… to me…? We still haven't made up yet. Come back quickly, okay?"

 **You have relied on yourself for so long. Let me be the one to look after you this time.** She pulled his hair back gently and gave him a slight peck on the forehead.

She exited the tent to see the rest of her friends waiting for her.

"Well, I suppose we can all be idiots for a day." Raven commented first.

"Can't help it if our leader wants to stay right?" Aisha smiled at her.

"It will be an excellent time to test my aiming!" Chung beamed.

"Right right! And it's easier to kick them off the cliffs from here anyways." Rena nodded.

"I concur. Adam is too precious an asset to abandon." Eve coughed to cover up her slight blush.

"Aww… Evey, you are just embarrassed for wanting to protect him as well~ Is this going to be a love triangle?" Rena teased, before she picked up her bow.

She smiled to herself. This was true teamwork.

"Right. We have multiple exits. We are splitting into pairs. Raven and Rena take that. Elsword and Aisha, this way. Ara and Eve, take care of them here. Chung, I need you on artillery support there." she barked out orders, as the team nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then what about you, Sis?" the younger sibling asked.

"I'm on bodyguard duty. " she smiled, "whatever passes through you guys will have to go through me."

"Saving the best for last, huh?" he teased.

"Of course. I'm the final boss!" she winked.

They nodded and left for their respective positions. She stayed until their backs melded into the murky darkness. It was not long until she heard the sounds of fighting echoing off the walls of the cave.

She snuck a glance at the boy who was peacefully sleeping. He did look handsome when he wasn't shouting or giving others a black face. She couldn't help but lean closer and ruffle his snow-white hair. Her gaze fell on his plump lips.

"Elly! A big one is coming!" a voice snapped her out of her trance.

She just exited the tent when a giant shadow loomed over her. Snapping her fingers to grab its attention, she picked up her claymore.

"Let's dance, big guy." she dashed towards the towering Nasodian robot.

* * *

Noah: Hope you are enjoying it! :D


	18. A Kiss Or Not?

Hey! I'm back from the dead! I realised that nobody has been reading my stories for some time now, so.. -leaves chapter here to collect dust-

* * *

He has been wandering the featureless white wasteland for quite some time now. He had lost track of just how long it had been. Could've been days or just mere hours.

"Hey there little tyke." a voice sounded out.

 **Father…?**

"Hey Adam. Still recognise me? I taught you to fight remember?"

 **Melissa… Sis…**

"Don't you think it's a tiny bit selfish that you are resting while your friends are fighting for your sake?" a blinding light forced him back, before a silverish figure appeared before.

 **Mother… How…?**

She only smiled, and stepped out of the way as a second portal ripp

He peered into the portal that ripped open in front of him.

 **You stupid… idiot…**

"Kyah!" the girl was visibly struggling against the larger opponent.

"Do you want to help her?" his mother's voice floated from behind him.

 **I'm not… strong enough...**

"Why say that when you haven't tried, little tyke?" the man materialised in front of him, alongside his other family members.

 **Everyone...**

"Adam… here in papa's hands there are two codes." the man opened his hands to show two glittering orbs.

"This one, will fix your code and it will hold the locations of all the Lost Codes in the world. It even has access codes to slip past security!" his sister held on to the glowing blue orb, smiling. " You will be finally able to finish our research!"

"But in here, is the power you need to save the girl and be her hero." his mother picked up the other bright red orb. "However, your condition will begin deteriorating even more rapidly. Please make your choice carefully, my love."

The boy smiled to himself. An ultimatum huh? Keke…

 **I'm sorry. I swear, I will finish your research. BUT ON MY TERMS!**

He stole one glance at the portal, and reached out his hand and gripped the red orb.

"She really is more trouble than she is worth! KEKE… KAHAHAHA!"

 _ **BZZT. LOST CODE: ARCHETYPE: ARC TRACER. DYNAMO CONFIGURATION FACTORY ACCESS GRANTED. APPLYING SOFTWARE IN 3...2...1…**_

"Gah! AHHHHH!" he clutched at his left eye as lightning crackled around it.

"Good luck, our son." his family slowly vanished back into thin air, as the boy writhed in pain on the ground.

"Gah!" her claymore was flung back, impaling itself into ground.

It revved its engine as it cocked its final blow, raising its makeshift mace.

"Sorry… I couldn't protect you... " her eyes welled up in tears and braced for the impact that would end her life.

"My my, you really are more trouble than you are worth." a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

The boy had stepped in between them and constructed an electric shield to dissipate the force.

With a flick of his hand, his dynamos parried the mace, knocking back the beast.

"Nobody can touch a hair on her head. Other than me…" he shook his hair and let it drape over his left eye.

He motioned and his dynamos reconstructed themselves, glowing a brilliant white. "D _ynamo drone factory mode."_

" _Rushing drones!"_ he fired off bomb after bomb at the side of the android.

The machine roared in pain as it turned beet red, entering rage mode.

"Kekeke. This is boring. I'm giving you 10 seconds to amuse me." he walked towards the robot calmly.

It fired off its mace blow after blow rapidly, but each and every time, the boy's dynamos were there to put an end to the attack.

"3… 2… 1..! Panzer buster!" Reaching the robots chasis, he raised his arm and mimicked a gun as his dynamos converged around his finger and fired a powerful laser at point blank range right through the core, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Keke. Your knight in shining armor has arrived, redhead." he turned around and offered his hand to her, as the giant robot toppled over the cliff.

"Add!" once the crisis was averted, he was enveloped by a warm hug by the crimsonette.

"I figured you were an idiot, but this? You just hit a record low." he insulted, as the visibly bloody girl leaned herself on him.

"Don't leave me alone again! You stupid stupid idiot! You promised me!" she smooshed her face in his chest to hide her blush.

"So you do remember what you did that night." he raised his eyebrow.

She huffed, pushing off him and storming away.

He sighed and twirled his fingers, with his dynamos picking up the redhead from behind and drooped her, kicking and screaming, into his arms.

"H-hey! L-Let me down!" she stammered but made no effort to break free.

"You forced my hand, redhead." he pulled her closer to his chest before scratching her scalp.

"H-how did you k-know…" she melted into a quivering blob of red.

"Better?" he said when he stopped.

The girl blushed furiously and nodded before she leaned forward with expectant eyes.

The boy lifted her chin. "Keke. I won't leave you alone from now on, okay? Be prepared to deal with a major stalker."

"As if you weren't stalking me to begin with." she pulled him closer for the kiss.

A squeal of delight interrupted them.

"R-Rena! H-how long have you b-been t-there?!" she stood up and corrected herself.

"Teehee, it wasn't just me though. " the archer laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"I admit, I too was curious how Adam would react." Eve appeared behind them. "Is this what one would call a 'PDA'?"

One by one,the Elgang revealed themselves from their hiding positions.

"You guys!" she crossed her arms.

"Hey hey, it's alright. We enjoyed the show anyways." Elsword laughed.

Aisha disciplined him with a sharp knock on his head.

"Now then. This rescue mission is finally over so it is time we headed home." Raven clapped his hands together to grab their attention.

Within a few hours, everything was packed and Add was given a final checkup under Elesis' bequest to ensure he was fit enough to travel.

"Are we skipping straight to the bed?" he had smirked, when she asked him to take off his shirt.

As they travelled down the mountain, the team once again split into their pairs with Elesis taking up the rear guard once again.

"Hey." the boy slowed his pace to match hers and offered her a greeting.

"Y-yes?" she jumped at the sudden greeting.

"Sheesh, is my starting of the conversation really that awkward?" he slouched as he looked her over.

"No, I was just surprised. That's all." she replied, trying to get a hold over her furiously beating heart.

"Good." he ran his fingers down her arm and gripped her hand, making her stiffen up in surprise.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there all day?" he tugged gently at her arm, breaking her trance.

"O-okay!" she blushed furiously but began walking.

He smiled as the girl walked alongside him, matching his pace. The empty feeling was no longer present now that she was with him.

Unknown to the both of them, the red garnet now gave off a slightly violet glow, as if reacting to a certain electronic unit.

* * *

If you guys are still alive! do say hi in the reviews T.T it gives me motivation to continue...


	19. Sick!

Surprise double update! I was actually writing a lot over the holidays, and I finally had to time to return to FFnet. :D here's another chapter.

Also: I was in a very punful mood the day I wrote this so... Beware puns XD

* * *

The group was at their usual table once again, chatting about the usual small talk until the cafeteria suddenly hushed as everyone began talking in low voices.

The reason for this, was a certain young man that had walked in, eyes scanning the crowd for his target.

"Seen the redhead lately?" he scoffed, as he approached their table.

"What's it to you?" The younger sibling replied openly with hostility.

"Jealous I stole your sister's heart? Little siscon." he smirked, patting the boy on the head. "There there, everyone knows incest is bad."

"Why you…" he dodged the hand and attempted a quick punch, only to be stopped by something metallic.

"You are going to have to try harder than that." he replied, somewhat unimpressed.

"Now now… Let's all try to get along." Chung sweatdropped and tried to calm the both of them down.

"I needed her library card again. So I want to know where she is." he explained himself.

"She is busy with school council work. The end-of-year field trip is coming out soon, and she is in charge. Eun says that she is most likely in the student council room with Raven and Rena." Ara tried her best to give an answer.

That much was true, the student council trio had stopped attending lunches with the group, opting to simultaneously sort out paperwork as well as eat their lunches. It was a inopportune moment, considering that they hadn't fully rested off the fatigue from the rescue mission.

"Right." he stalked off, grabbing a takeaway cup of hot chocolate from the nearby vending machine along the way.

The library card was but a secondary objective. The truth was that, even though she was busier than usual, she had always gotten up earlier just to make boxed lunches for him. And now that his body was accustomed to her food during lunch, it would grumble and whine whenever she didn't arrive with her daily delivery, forcing him to leave his lab in search of nourishment and/or its chef.

"Damn. When did I start relying on her?" he tsked himself, taking a sip from the cup as he began heading to the other building. "Ah! Hot!"

"Elllyyyy! It's time to go home! It's already 6 and everyone else has gone home!" Rena whined, setting down her papers for the day.

"You guys go on ahead. I will be done with this in just a sec." She was visibly tired, but was able to give a weak smile before coughing.

"Elesis, you look really worse for wear. Go home and get some rest." Raven agreed, pushing up the reading glasses he was wearing.

"No… I can still continue… Cough cough..." she forced another smile.

"Oh! I forgot to give Add his lunch today." she noticed the other box she had brought.

As she was now somewhat occupied, she didn't notice her pen dropping onto the floor until she heard its soft click.

"Don't worry… I got…" she stood up unsteadily, and collapsed into a pile, breathing heavily.

"Tch. You idiots." the door flew open and a blur of white picked up the girl. "Greenie. Go get the nurse, she was leaving the school just now. You might catch her at the gate."

"Right!" the elf dashed off towards the school gate.

"Blackie, handkerchief, toilet." he continued to bark orders, retrieving a small white tablecloth from his pocket and throwing it in Raven's direction.

"Understood. Leave it to me." Just this once, he would forgive his underclassman's disrespect.

The boy paid no attention, murmured to his dynamos as they formed an improvised stretcher and lifted the girl. "You are the biggest of all the idiots." he whispered to her softly, "Dynamo, continue monitoring for life signs."

"S-sorry…" she murmured, shifting uncomfortably.

Once Raven had returned with the wet 'handkerchief' and also a bucket he had 'borrowed' from the janitorial closet, he bit the tips of his gloves, taking them off simultaneously as he delicately placed the wet cloth on the redhead's forehead.

"I wasn't able to find her." A panting Rena appeared by the door, leaning on it as she gasped for breath.

"Tch." he bit his lip, and opened the window to let the wind in.

"We should bring her home." Raven reasoned.

Without waiting for an answer, he jumped out the window and glided down with his spare dynamos.

Nodding to each other, the duo chased after him out the window. However, they caught up to him easily, as the boy was running at such a slow pace. It was obvious that he didn't have much physical stamina.

"We want to help too." Rena steadily ran alongside the boy.

"Fine! Do whatever you want." he neither had the time nor patience to deal with this right now. His priority was her.

"Let me carry her." Raven strided beside him and offered his arms.

"Tch." he knew that the guy was in a much better condition to take care of her.

"Drop her. And you will get it." his dynamos dropped the girl gently into the boy's arms before swiveling to help propel their master forward.

Thanks to the Add-itional (Ahem. cough cough) help given by Rena and Raven, they arrived at the Siegheart residence fast enough. Being the stalker he was, the door was also quickly unlocked and opened.

"H-how did you get in?" Elsword was half naked lounging around on the couch, playing a rather questionable game. He turned red and struggled to pull up his pants.

"Now's not the time." the albino snapped, making a beeline to her room and set her down on the bed, leaving Raven to deal with the younger brother that was caught red-handed. (and red headed. ahem ahem cough cough)

"Hand me the paracetamol." he turned to the elf.

"Which is it? Is it some kind of herb? " she replied with a stunned face.

"It's a small white pi-Ugh. Forget it. Dynamos." he abandoned the thought of explaining it to her. It would be so much faster if his dynamos did it.

After about half an hour of grunting and several trips back and forth, he stood up and stared at them. "She was overworked and has a really bad cold. So obviously she will live, so just give her a sponge bath and her fever will break in a few days. But she will take even longer to rest up."

Dusting himself off, he ushered everyone except Rena out of the room, leaving a wet towel with her. "I'm entrusting her to you, Greenie. Don't let me down."

"Uggguuu…" she woke up late in the night with an ear-splitting headache. "Where am I?"

"Sis!" Her younger brother practically jumped on her, the moment he heard her voice.

"Woah woah Els, calm down. What happened?" She hugged the boy and lovingly patted his head.

"I-It's terrible." he sniffled.

'Missed me, huh?" she was touched by the sudden act of compassion from her brother.

"I've been eating nothing but curry rice the past two days! I want something sweet!" he looked as if he was ready to bawl.

"So that was what you were crying about?" she pummeled a fist into the boy's head.

"Curry rice contains all the needed nutrients for a growing little brat like you." the albino opened the door and stood at the ajar doorway, his dynamos carefully balancing a plate and floating beside him as he addressed the younger sibling.

"I see you are awake." he turned his attention to her. "I expected you to be out for at least another day."

"Good morning. " she smiled cheerfully at him.

"Don't 'Good Morning' me, idiot." he walked over and flicked her forehead gently. "Do you know how much trouble you caused me?"

"Sorry…" she rubbed her forehead weakly.

"Eat. You haven't had much in the way of food for the past few days, it's a miracle you managed to give the brat a proper punch." he waved his hand, and the plate-dynamo combination came to rest on her lap, as Elsword helped her sit up.

Without hesitation, she quickly polished off the plate and asked for seconds.

"Brat, go." Add jerked his thumb outside.

Making a slight grumble, the boy held on to the plate and left the room.

After the door closed, he stood up and walked over to the side of the bed.

"You. Lay down belly down." he spoke in terse short phrases.

She obliged and showed her back to him, slightly blushing at the sweat that soaked her shirt.

He held on to her shoulder gently, earning a slight squeak from the girl.

"Relax, will you?" he sighed, as he massaged her stiff shoulders.

She kept quiet and nodded, afraid of letting out a small moan of pleasure.

"Doesn't it feel good?" he moved down her back, hitting her pressure points.

"Where did you learn this?" she spoke in a mellow voice.

"You forget, I used to have a older sister too." he laughed sadly.

"O-oh. Right. Sorry about that." her shoulder drooped.

"Tsk." he reached over and scratched her head to lighten the mood.

"Nyu…" the sudden attack caught the girl off guard, with a cutesy sound escaping her lips before she could stop it.

"Keke. You are just a big puppy." he continued to scratch gently.

"T-that's because… it's you… I don't know…" the tips of her ears tinged red. It felt good, but she didn't want him to know.

He bent closer and blew into her ears gently, making her twitch.

"Feel honoured. You take the first priority after my research." he ruffled her hair lovingly, making her blush even more.

The sound of a picture being taken interrupted the mood. They both turned to the source, a certain redhead holding on to a camera grinning.

"E-Els!" his older sibling flustered.

"Hey brat. Unless you want a certain picture of you playing a certain game to be circulated throughout the Internet and falling into the hands of a certain purple girl, I would suggest surrendering that camera to me." a huge knot appeared over the boy's head, as he extended his hand.

"Elsword… What is this talk of games?" his sister addressed him, gripping onto the bedframe and cracking it slightly.

Elsword gulped and handed over the camera. "Eh… N-nothing Sis! Right, Add?"

"Wise choice." the albino smirked, as he took the camera for himself. Unbeknownst to anyone, he downloaded a copy of the data into his dynamos before erasing it.

"Oh, I remember the title. I believe it went something like 'Beach Date With My Older Sister M18+'" he smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"T-that's not true! I-It was 'I'm About To Kiss My Classmate? Oh! Ah Crap!" he fell into Add's trap.

"E-E-ELSWORRRRRDDDDD!?"

She flipped the phone up and punched in her speed dial.

"Hey Rena!"

"Ooh Elly! Are you okay now?" the cheery voice floated over the intercoms.

"Yes. I'm feeling much better." she smiled unconsiously.

"She should continue resting. After all, our student council work is already done." a male voice joined in the conversation.

"Is that Raven?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Hehe.. Actually… I'm having hotpot with him right now."

"Oh? Good luck with that." she laughed before straightening herself. "But wait. Weren't we behind schedule?"

"Oh… About that… How do I put it? We had some… Add-xternal help?" She laughed.

"Make no mistake. Without him, we would have been stuck for the next week in the council room." Raven nonchalantly interrupted once more.

"Wait, Add? You sure?"

"What is it?" the albino popped his head into the room with an irritated look.

Hastily hiding her phone, she smiled and waved him away. 'N-Nothing!"

He shot her a suspicious look but complied and disappeared behind the walls once more, his footsteps gradually getting softer.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she picked up the phone once more. "R-Rena?"

"Hoho, it seems you are having a lovey dovey time of your own." the elf poked fun at her.

"E-Enough of that! Tell me what happened!"

~Flashback~

True to Add's words, Elesis had slept for the rest of the week. However, her seat in the student council had been filled regardless.

The door slammed open, before making a loud click as it was then closed.

Under the gaze of the white and purple tyrant, nobody dared to challenge him and quickly returned to their work.

"Add? What are you doing here?" Rena stuck her head out from the mountain of paperwork.

"Is that everything the redhead has to do today?" he acknowledged her, and walked over to the desk, pointing at the humongous stacks of paper.

"Yup. As well as a few other miscellaneous administrative clearance." she looked at him questioningly. "But she isn't here today.

"Well obviously." he gave her a sarcastic reply before sitting at the table and starting on the work immediately, much to everyone's amazement.

"Hey you, this needs to be done. You there, there's a typo on page 56. Fix it and return to me. Greenie, signatures here, here and here. Blackie, manpower count of your leaders is only at 4? Pathetic. Find more and hand me the stats on them, I will decide which to add (cough cough again) to the list later." The boy took over the helms and commanded the respective members. It was quite a sight to see the boy putting effort in something that was not related to his research in any way.

Raven shot a look of confusion as did Rena to each other.

"Umm.. Add?" she spoke once more.

"If you have time for idle chatter. Take this." he silenced her with his dynamos dropping another stack of papers on her table.

At 4 in the afternoon, when everything had been completed for the day, the boy disappeared as elusively as he had come, disappearing into the corridor.

Over the next few days, the boy continued to show up. Moments after the council would start on their work, and it had become clear that Elesis would, yet again, not be present, he would slam the door to announce his presence and get started. It was also thanks to him that they were able to complete all of the work slightly ahead of schedule.

~End Flashback~

"Seriously? Add did all that?" the call held more surprises than one.

"What's wrong with that?" Suddenly, a familiar voice barged into the conversation.

"A-Add!" Both Rena and Elesis shouted at the same time.

"Did you honestly think that having a conversation on the phone about me would not pique my interest? Or did you think the security on your phones were impregnable to a genius programmer like me? Kekeke" He laughed.

"W-Well! See you tomorrow!" Rena hastily put down the phone, with a click.

This time, the albino appeared by the doorway.

"Don't you think you should've known better?" he smirked, closing the phone and slipping it back into his pocket.

"W-Well…" she sweatdropped.

"No matter." he turned to leave once more.

"Add?"

"What now? This better not be another 'Nothing'." he sighed and stopped, not bothering to turn around.

She snuck out of the bed and hugged him from behind.

"W-Wha! W-Wh-What are you doing!?" he was suddenly flustered.

"Oho? Are you all about attack with no defense?" she smirked. (LEL Add players would know that that's true XD but its in a different context this time)

"Obviously not!" he struggled against the strong grip of the female knight.

"Thanks. You saved us." she smiled and buried her face into his back.

The boy stopped struggling. "Tsk. Push yourself too hard again, and I won't help ever again."

"I know that you are lying you know." she laughed.

"Tsk." he made no attempts to deny it.

After a few moments, she let go of him.

"Now go rest." he turned around and poked her back into her bed.

"U-Ummm…" she played with her fingers.

"What do you want now…?" he sighed exasperatedly.

She patted the bed wordlessly, her face turning the colour of her hair as steam began leaking out her ears.

He let loose a big sigh and sat beside her as she lied down and covered herself under the blanket.

"A-and... " she set her hand on his thigh.

"You ask for too much, woman." he remarked, slipping his fingers into the gaps of her hand.

"Sorry then." She pouted jokingly.

"Tsk." his dynamos flicked the light switch and darkness consumed them, save for the slight magenta glow of the boy's eye.

"Night…" She yawned before her breathing slowed and gave way to a soft snoring.

"You are more trouble than you are worth." he shook his head, as he watched the girl who very quickly started to drool on her pillow.

"But… You are my guilty pleasure." He stroked her hair and sidled closer to her body.

* * *

There's starting to be lots of fluff :D I hope you guys are enjoying the fluff XD

Anon: *Whisper* you should follow this story. #shamelessselfadvertising

Emiya: Don't be lazy T.T Reviews help tell me what parts of the story are good and if the chapter generally feels linked and has flow.

Noah: YUS! MOTIVATION LEVEL UP! Ability unlocked: Consecutive Day Chapter Uploads! XD

Yosh: *whisper* Elsword is a jelly little boy. XD Glad the fluff feels in place. I was worried it seems forced


	20. A Triple Date?

Hey yall! Its been a while! Lunar new year is around the corner and thus i finally had the time to write a few more chapters! :D kudos if you stayed this long~

* * *

When she was well enough to go to school(as well as beaten Elsword into a pulp), she had gone to pester her saviour, whom was now begrudgingly seated at the meeting table.

"Why do I have to sit next to him?" Elsword complained, nursing his bruises.

"Surely you jest! It is of the utmost of joy that I am able to sit next to a brat with a brain the size of a peanut!" he mocked him sarcastically.

"All right boys. Play nice." she set her lunch on the table and glared at the both of them.

Elsword nodded with a meek smile while Add raised his hands in mock defeat before he idly tapped at his screens.

Soon enough when everyone had joined tables and started eating, Rena rapped her knuckles on the table to get their attention.

"Alright guys!" Rena spoke out with more vigor than usual.

"Don't worry. I won't spend another 4 hours at the pet store again, Raven!" she turned to the already sighing boy who noticed the sparkle in her eyes and could tell where this was going.

There were few things that Rena could get excited about. One was Elesis, and amongst other things...

"Right then! After school, we are going shopping!" she winked at them, causing a wave of groans and sparkly eyes amongst the crowd.

"What's the occasion?" Elesis asked. Her wardrobe was already overflowing as it already was.

"Don't you want to look good during the school trip for Add? You haven't gone on an actual date yet right?" Rena whispered into her ear.

"R-Rena!" she hit her shoulder in embarrassment, eyes darting all over the place before coming to rest on the boy himself, which gave her a raised eyebrow in response. Her face began to burn a brighter red.

"Greenie. Stop bullying her." he shot a look at Rena that made her back off laughing.

They adjourned for the time being, agreeing to meet at the gate after classes ended for the day. Obviously, the boys would have no say in the matter.

The trio of second year students arrived first, standing at the gates before being joined by a very unwilling mechanic being dragged by his associate.

"If she hadn't threatened to cut my workbench privileges…" he pouted, grumbling.

"Now now, we are all here and that's the important thing right?" the other group of first years finally arrived, as Chung dragged a very unwilling Elsword along by the legs, as the boy was using his fingers to grip onto the soil shouting "SPARE ME!"

"Right then." the albino massaged his temples. "Let's quickly get this over with."

"All right! I'm Rena! Host for this evening's swimsuit fashion show!" the lime hair was bunned up slightly as she jumped out of the changing room sporting a rather sporty bikini.

Even though Raven gave disapproving looks at the skimpy piece of clothing, they had to agree that it fit her to a T.

"Next up… is the princess from the east, Ara!"

The swimsuit could barely hold her chest, threatening to spill out as she slowly but surely teetered over the boys, earning them a slight nosebleed. They quickly voted that it was imperative they get her a different one, something else more suited to her three sizes.

"Although he is a boy! He shall invite… Chung!"

The boys looked at the empty space that Chung had only been occupying but a minute ago.

"G-g-guys…. Help me here…?" the boy nervously walked into view, wearing a frilly one piece.

"It's a crime." Raven clutched at his nose.

"Someone take it off him please." Add fell onto his knees, blood dripping through his gloves.

He was ushered back into the changing room by Eve before Rena continued.

"Here's the purple princess… Aisha!" she hardly skipped a beat.

The boys took one look at her before looking away unamusedly.

"What is with that attitude!" she shouted at them. "It's because of my chest, isn't it!" she clutched at her board of a chest and stomped back into the changing room angrily.

"You wouldn't want to have a staring contest with this girl! Here's Evey!" Rena shouted before disappearing into the changing room to help the girl. Despite being smart, she suffered from a serious lack of common sense and public decency.

"I don't think I have seen Eve wear anything but lab coats." Raven wondered aloud.

"Me neither. But I assume it would be something normal. She never liked anything too flashy or unpractical. It would probably be a school swimsuit or…" Add didn't get to finish his sentence as Rena pushed the platinum blond up to the boys in a light blue one piece that was, as Add had said, as plain as plain could be.

"I do not understand why Rena chooses to have such little cloth. The risk of it falling apart against her breasts is very high. Thus, I chose a swimsuit that had the best cloth-to-skin ratio that would not inhibit my ability to swim and yet be stable enough to be worn comfortably and safely." she delivered her explanation swiftly, and waited for their appraisal.

"Called it." the boy smirked, laughing at the two other boys that were crestfallen.

They agreed that it was a very economical choice that Eve had done. And so she headed back in to change out of it.

"Kyah! R-Rena no! Not that one! A-AH!" Weirdly erotic sounds emerged from behind the changing room soon had snuck in while the boys were preoccupied with Eve's explanation and was now… sexually assaulting Elesis?

"And last, but definitely not least!"

"N-No! R-Rena please!" the girl struggled as she was pushed out.

Raven let out a low whistle.

Her hair was braided sideways, showing just enough volume to cover her head. She herself was wearing a striped bikini, showing off lots of the smooth skin that was usually hiding underneath her clothes. The stripes accentuated her curves, mainly her not-very-modest bust. Her face was the colour of her hair, as she twitched nervously.

"S-so… What do you think…?" she was unable to look up out of pure embarrassment.

Even Add was at a loss of words. Elsword clutched his heart and secretly wondered if incest really was that bad a thing.

"A-Add?" she finally mustered the courage to ask him directly.

"A-Er. I think it doesn't look half bad." he coughed and looked away to cover up his pink face.

"T-that's good…" she beamed, making the other two faint from loss of blood.

"Ah! Raven! Els!" she rushed over and helped them up.

After that changing room disaster, the boys followed them around for another 3 more hours as they milled around looking for the perfect outfit.

Within 15 minutes,the boys had picked out their clothing and already paid. Whereas the girls were having more fun playing with the costumes that the store also offered.

"FINALLY!" Elsword exclaimed, as he sat on the bench, happily sighing in relief. To him, going shopping with girls was way more tiring than fighting nasod robots in a deserted forest.

The two others had slightly better stamina, as they stood around carrying the multicoloured bags that belonged to the females.

"Now then! On to our next objective!" the green hair that was just visible over the mountain of bags shouted, as it bobbed along towards their next unknown destination.

Sighing, everyone followed her.

They soon arrived at a phone store.

What are we doing here?" Add asked irritably.

"We are here to get you a phone!" Rena smiled.

"I was skeptical on why you required such a device. However, as Rena had said, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.'" Eve gazed at the various phones.

"I don't need another piece of equipment other than my dynamos." he smirked. "Just me being able to contact you and not the other way around is good enough for me. Oi Greenie! Let go!"

"R-Rena!" Elesis too was dragged along into the store with Eve dutifully following them, with her own servants in tow. They looked comically like a small parade.

"I want this one." Eve, being the practical person she was, chose the most economical choice again, whereas Elesis and Add were unwilling to choose a new one.

"But Rena? I already have a phone!" she held up her phone to show her.

"Really? May I have a look at it?" Rena feigned interest.

"Don't! Ah! Idiot…" Add noticed the glint in the elf's eyes a moment too late as she swiped the phone and smashed it on the floor, rendering it useless.

"Oops! Now you don't have a phone!" Rena laughed deliberately.

The redhead however was quickly trying to pick up whatever pieces was left, pricking her finger on a stray shard of glass.

"Let me see." he bent down and held on to her hand, studying the cut. Without thinking, he began sucking in it, causing the girl to squirm frantically.

"Take more care of your fingers. They are one of your more redeeming features." he turned away and motioned for his dynamos to pick up the trash.

All of this had not gone unnoticed by a bright eyed Rena, who immediately jumped on Elesis holding two phones, one red and the other a metallic purple. "I got you two matching phones!"

"I-It's okay, Rena." she laughed nervously and tried pushing them away.

"Excuse me, miss. I would like to procure a new set of phones. This one, and that pair my lime coloured friend is holding. Yes, I am aware of the cost. Here, my credit card." Eve had approached the cashier and purchased the goods.

"Eve!" the two of them shouted in unison.

She turned around, "It is rare to see Adam in such a good mood. I believe it is thanks to you, miss Elesis. I would like to see this side of him more often. Forget the cost, I have more than enough to cover it." she waved their protests away before exiting the store.

"C'mon idiot. We have to stop them before they continue their spree." Add tried his best to speak nonchalantly before taking the purple phone and slipping it in his pocket, his ears tinged red.

She nodded, a slight tinge coming to the tips of her ears as well before she followed after him. Secretly, she enjoyed the idea of having the same phone as him. But of course, she definitely wouldn't tell anyone.

Thankfully, they were able to catch the elf before any more damage was done, with the help of a miffed Raven after hearing what she had done.

Soon after the shopping trip, they all said their goodbyes to one another before splitting off to head back home. Elsword, not wanting to miss the chance to send Aisha back, had quoted the need to not be a third wheel.

They had been walking in silence for quite a while, the boy had been tapping furiously at the phone, making irritated grunts. She looked over his shoulder, watching him try to complete the phone registration.

"Do you need help?" she offered her assistance.

"I got it. This is no problem." he frowned even more. "Did she really need to get such a complicated phone?"

"Press the menu button twice." she ignored him and gave him advice.

"Which is the damn stupid menu button?" he sighed irritably, using his thumb to press as many buttons as possible.

"Can I have it?" she asked.

"Fine. Take it. My dynamos are a superior technology anyways." he flipped it closed and dropped it in the palm for her outstretched hand.

She fiddled with it for a bit before handing it back to him. "I added their addresses and numbers into your phone. I saved your number as well."

"This is going to be a pain in the ass." he exclaimed, "I should just scrap this before it starts ringing annoyingly."

"Don't worry, it's only for emergencies." she reassured him.

"It had better be." the phone was barely in his pocket before it started to beep furiously.

Pulling it out, he realised that it was due to a certain mischievous lime-haired elf.

"I don't recall giving her your number." Elesis peered over his shoulder. "Don't worry about the house b-being e-empty?! We took out Elsword so you guys can have your s-s-sexy t-t-time!?"

"Ugh." he flipped the phone closed and began walking quickly. "Let's just get you home." he led the blushing girl by her hand

"H-hey A-Add!" she flushed even more at the contact.

Upon arriving at the doorstep, he motioned for the dynamos to unlatch the door before gesturing for her to step in.

"W-wont you c-come i-in?" she shuffled her feet aimlessly.

"I have no need for fuelling even more rumors." he massaged his temples again, before turning away.

"W-wait! I-I want you t-to accompany m-me." she mumbled.

"Are you scared of being alone in the house at night?" he raised his eyebrows.

Ding! He hit the nail right on its head, as the redhead turned a deeper shade of red.

"You are so much trouble. Fine, I will stay. But on one condition. I'm staying in the living room." he raised a finger to demonstrate his point.

"O-okay…" she breathed a sigh of relief before dragging him into the house.

He wasn't exactly having a field day, with the house not having the specialised equipment he needed to continue doing his new upgrades.

He was, however, thankful that the redhead had kept herself quiet. As he thought this, she set a cup of hot chocolate on the table.

"It may not be as good as Ariel's but I hope it still suit your tastes." she sat next to him, awaiting his judgement.

He took a sip before setting the cup down, and was speechless.

"I take it, it wasn't very good? Ehehe sorry." she smiled sheepishly.

He then pulled her onto his lap and began scratching her head once more. It was how he complimented her, with him being the arrogant person he was.

"It wouldn't hurt to compliment me directly for once." she pouted, even though she was enjoying herself.

"Be grateful I'm already doing this for you, idiot" he didn't look up from his screens, although a smile was escaping his lips.

She cuddled him for a while for whispering "I really like you lots…"

"Speak up." he suddenly replied.

"Oh, it's nothing." she smiled at him, before resting her eyes for just a little bit.

The soft breathing against his chest soon notified him that the girl had fallen asleep. He sighed before stroking the girl's hair tenderly.

"Krr." His hand suddenly fell limp, hanging uselessly as his left eye started burning.

The pain grew from a small burn to searingly painful. Small beads began to form around his forehead as he endured the pain, not wanting to shout out and worry the person who had now curled up onto his lap.

All of a sudden,it vanished, and he regained control over his arm again. He feared it was a premonition to what would come next.

* * *

Yee: Thanks for the chance! I hope I did write the story up to your liking.

Anons: Thanks! Well here's another hopefully error free chapter

nup: *slides in link to Ramblings of a Lunatic* here. XD


	21. Time is of the essence

*is long overdue for an update* yes yes i know. But hear me out x.x I got drafted into compulsory attendance in the army so i havent had any time for myself for the past few months! Really apologise if this isnt up to par with my style or any standard i set before this! x.x

* * *

"Adam." she was being uncharacteristically tactful.

"Spit it out. Don't sugar coat anything" he pulled his shirt back on.

"Are you sure you wish to continue down this path? Will you not be filled with regrets?"

"Eve." he got closer to his associate. "The only regret I will ever have, is being too weak to save the people that I love."

"As you wish." she handed him a printout. "The code has spread faster and faster throughout your body. I suspect it to be due to the new Lost Code you absorbed"

"Tch. 4 months huh?" he threw the paper in the air, beckoning for his dynamos to raze it before it touched the ground.

"What will you do?"

"The same as always." he smirked, heading through the door.

"Adam. You may come to regret not treasuring the time you have right now."

"I know." he whispered, as he closed the door behind him.

"The beach!" Rena screamed, before she tossed her bags onto Raven and dashing away.

"We have to check in first!" he yelled after the rapidly vanishing figure.

"I don't think it's any use now." Chung laughed as he strode over to help with the bags.

"I swear. That girl will be the death of me one day." he gladly unloaded some of the baggage into Chung's waiting arms.

The albino sighed to himself before slipping away.

"Add, I believe I told you before that we are a team. And teams stick together." Elesis held on to his hoodie.

"I'm just off to take a leak. Would you like to accompany me, miss leader?" he smirked as the redhead let go as she blushed furiously.

"W-Well! J-just d-don't take so long!" she stammered.

"Sis! You are getting bullied by him again!" Elsword complained.

"Shut it brat. It's already good enough I agreed to join you instead of staying in my lab where everything is." he snapped, before turning on his heel and stalking off in the direction of the nearby toilet.

"Let him be." their group advisor on this trip, Vanessa smiled. "He is socialising and coping in his own way."

They sighed and proceeded to check into the hotel they were to be living in for that stay.

The injector hissed as it embedded its needle into his flesh. He felt his insides scream, but he persevered and held on until all the liquid was emptied into his system.

Tossing the empty casing into the air, he snapped his fingers, commanding his dynamos to reconstruct the metal for further storage, turning it back into a small cylinder of metal in the palm of his hand.

"7...8… 9… huh?" he counted the remaining doses he had left. "Twice a day should be enough. I even have an extra as backup."

"Hey, Add? We are deciding room placings! Would you please come out?" Chung called from behind the door.

Add prayed silently that the blondie hadn't heard him, and slipped the small case of doses back into the hidden compartment of his belt and flushed the toilet just to reassure Chung that he was about to leave.

"Now then, now that our last person has arrived, we can start deciding." Raven noticed the two guys leaving the toilet.

"Right. I want to be with Elly!" Rena grabbed Elesis from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Can I request that Raven, you look after Els?" Elesis sighed, as the bundle of green hair happily attached itself to her cheek.

"Then I shall bunk with Add then?" Chung asked.

"Rejected. I want a room to myself." the albino quickly rejected the idea.

"Why do you need an entire room to yourself? Aren't you just being selfish?" Elsword huffed.

"Then I guess Mr Princess here can forego his sleep." he jerked his thumb towards the blonde.

Everyone knew that Chung liked to follow his schedule, and at its centre was a 'early to bed,early to rise' mechanism. It would not end well, considering Add's late night tendencies.

"I will bunk with Eve then. It would be good to have those servants around again." he said nonchalantly when no one could come up with a good idea.

"E-E-EVE?" Elesis was the first at the table to burst out, her head turning red as a tomato.

To everyone's surprise, Eve nodded her approval. "I do not see why everyone is making such a fuss. Me and Adam used to sleep together when we were still partners."

"S-S-Sleep together?" Elesis was just about to faint when Add stepped in to correct the statement.

"Slept together, in the SAME ROOM on SEPARATE beds. Get a grip, idiot. Do I really seem like that sort of guy?" he held on to the girl's head and flicked her forehead.

After the shock of that subsided, Ara spoke up. "So… I shall bunk with Aisha then?"

"I'm fine with that." the purple mage nodded as well.

"I suppose it is settled then. You have an hour to unpack and I will see you here in an hour's time." Raven distributed the keys and helped Rena drag the nearly unconscious redhead to her room.

"Done." he opened up the mechanical box contains his various tools.

"Oberon, Ophelia." the girl too, waved for her servants to unpack her things for her.

"A new toy,I see." he eyed the nasod maid.

"Yes. I used what was left of that Lost Code floating around that tablet to build a new AI from scratch. Apparently, it had a strong maternal instinct and thus I decided to house it in a more fitting vassal."

"Huh. Interesting. Maybe I should take her apart one day." his left eye glinted.

"You will do no such thing." she raised a hand defensively.

"Keke... Shame. It seemed like such a good piece of work." he set down his items and approached the door.

"Remember to reach the lobby in 42 minutes and 23 seconds." she said.

"Tsk. Got it." he opened the door but didn't move.

"Is there something you still require, Adam?"

"Thanks. You agreed because you knew about that, didn't you?"

"It seems that Miss Elesis has changed you for the better." the girl knew better than to shoot down the boy's ego. It was very much a part of him as his insanity, heck, she sometimes wondered if it was the only part human about him.

"Oh really? Why do you think so?"

"The Adam from a year ago would not have said such kind words to anyone. Nor would he utter that word." she gave him a polite smile.

"Tch. Guess I really have become an idiot like her." he returned a grin, before closing the door.

~Meanwhile in the girls room~

"Aww Elly, are you jelly?~" Rena cooed.

"Definitely not! I'm perfectly fine with Add and Eve s-s-sleeping t-together!" she threw her clothes on the bed and plopped herself on it.

"So you are jealous!" Rena laughed.

"It's not like I had any say in the matter." she poured, curling up in a fetal position.

"Then do you want to have a look at what they are doing?" Rena's eyes glinted.

"N-no?" she was having an internal struggle between her morals and her curiosity.

"Don't think it, just feel it!" she dragged the redhead out of the room.

"R-Rena!"

But they had just arrived when the door to their room opened.

"Is there something you still require, Adam?" Eve's voice floated over.

"Thanks. You agreed because you knew about that, didn't you?" A tuft of white hair was barely visible from behind the doorframe.

"It seems that Miss Elesis has changed you for the better."

"Oh really? Why do you think so?" his voice sounded as if he was intrigued.

"The Adam from a year ago would not have said such kind words to anyone. Nor would he utter that word." she gave him a polite smile.

"Tch. Guess I really have become an idiot like her." he closed the door and sighed before walking away.

"What was that all about?" Rena pondered.

"I have no idea either." Elesis wondered aloud.

"Crap! We lost him!" Rena snapped her fingers. "Do you know where he would go?"

Elesis shook her head in response.

"Who is this 'he' that you are talking about?" a familiar voice sounded out behind them.

"K-Kyah!" they both screamed out at once.

"I'd wager this was your idea, Rena." the toned boy focused on her.

"Ehehe. No harm done right? R-R-Raven? GOTTAGOELLYBYESEEYA" Rena backed away before taking off at full speed.

"Not so fast!" he took off after her, seeking vengeance and leaving Elesis alone with her thoughts.

She knocked on the door, wanting to find out for herself what Add was referring to.

"Miss Elesis, I assume? Do come in, the door will be unlocked shortly." the curt voice came from behind the door, followed by the sound of the lock being pulled back.

"Eve?" she stuck her head in, and was greeted by a maid who led her into the room.

"Sit. I'm sure you have many questions. I will try my best to answer them." she motioned for another chair.

"If you wouldn't mind…"

* * *

Here's to hoping that people still read this haha *laughs self into a corner*


End file.
